


The Walk Home

by Mari_Amaryllis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno Family, Kidnapped Hinata Shouyou, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Religious Cults, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Amaryllis/pseuds/Mari_Amaryllis
Summary: "He has reddish-orange hair. Can't miss it! And he is probably wearing his Karasuno volleyball jacket.."“I heard some cops talking the other day I went to the station to see if they had found anything.. they were discussing how a lot of Omegas have been going missing..”"You know, I'm trapped here as well. Just like you."“Alpha…”Aone can't believe the sight before him. His heart beat fast as he looked at the one person he's held above all others in secret. The one he admires and cares about deeply.“Al-alpha, please…”He looked at the flushed and creamy skin. Those gorgeous brown eyes, hazed over. And that scent, so intoxicating. Aone's Alpha pheromones permeated wildly. He tried to keep it together, but whatever they did to him must be causing him to go all out and let his Alpha side devour this poor Omega.This sweet Omega, that was calling him.Hinata Shouyou went missing after a late practice. With months passing by, people can only think the worst. Many of his friends and family are distraught and live between having hope and grieving. One Alpha in particular regrets the chances he didn't take.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 151





	1. It Will Only Be a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Dates presented in the story do not align with dates in the actual anime. I give dates to help readers (and myself) be able to follow when things are happening. 
> 
> *Warning*  
> This story will have very dark moments. I have tagged many things which may be triggering or upsetting to anyone. I will try to give warnings with every chapter, but many of these first chapters will contain this content and later chapters will delve into things that happen in these first few.

April 7th, 10:54

Walking home wasn't such a bad thing for the short redheaded Omega. Yeah, biking was much easier, but he's walked home before. Walking home in the dark though was a different story. He had forgotten about the flat his bike tire had managed to get yesterday and so had to go without it today. He didn't think practice would go this long. They had late practices of course. They were a very competitive bunch. But doing double drills last minute and not having a bike led to it being much later than normal. The streets had an eerie feel and the quiet was becoming uneasy.  
"Stupid Bakageyama. He didn't need to leave me to walk by myself.. I should've taken up Daichi-sans offer for a ride home.." Hinata groaned and complained to himself.  
"But it's way out of his way and I can't pay him back for that." He thought, as he scratched his head. "I'm starting to regret turning him down."  
Hinata made his way towards the bottom of the steep hill that would get him to his house when his ears picked up the sound of a car driving by. The car lessened its speed as it went forward.  
"Huh..that's a little… creepy." He keeps watching the car and sees it turn a corner up ahead. "Maybe they live around here?" His reactions cause him to laugh. "It is really dark. I need to stop being spooked by every little thing." He loses his mind to his imaginations. Reminding himself of how things appear in the daylight, and forgetting any attention he had on his surroundings.  
A van makes its way down the road. It slows once again. This time stopping up the street, behind the unaware child.  
Shouyou hears a car door slam shut and turns his head swiftly to the sound. He sees a woman standing there. He notices the vehicle she just left. "Hey… that car…"  
"E-excuse me. I'm so sorry to bother you, especially at this hour. I'm a bit lost. Would you mind helping me?"  
Shouyou could feel a tingling sense in the pit of his belly telling him to just keep walking, but that also felt rude. He couldn't just leave her here, right?  
"She looks so pretty. I don't think she would hurt me."  
"Um, I have to be home soon.." Hinata turned his body to the direction of his home but kept his eyes on the woman.  
"That's ok sweetie, it will only be a moment. I have a map, I just think I'm all turned around. My children were expecting me to pick them up almost an hour ago. You understand right? I hate to keep them waiting any longer."  
The tingling feeling felt like it was clawing its way up his spine. He couldn't shake it.  
"Um, um I don't-"  
"Just a look? See the map is right here." She opens the car door again and leans in. She stands back up, holding the folded map in her hands. “Why don’t you come here? The lights in my car will help us to see it better.”  
Shouyou was hesitant to move at all. On one hand, she seems ok. Just a mother lost getting her children. On the other hand, this all seems so weird.  
“Hey, it’s ok. I just thought since, well, we are both Omegas it would be safer to ask you.. I wasn’t really thinking about how sketchy this looks.” Her face burns with embarrassment.  
“Wait, H-how do you know that I am an Omega?” He stepped further away from her.  
If possible she appeared to turn even more red.  
“W-well, you know! I can smell you! You must be in sports. Sweat can make our scents stand out more. Were you unaware?”  
Shouyou wanted to smack himself. He forgot to put more scent blocking lotion on before he left the school. The other guys always said that they could smell him more when working out. He was rushing tonight to catch up to Kageyama though and didn’t even shower.  
“Gah, I’m so stupid!” Hinata rubbed his face with his palms. What if an Alpha happened upon him? It’s not like he’s in a heat, but even he can’t shy from the fact that his scent acts potent at times.  
“I’m sorry, no need to panic! Here, do you want a ride home? I could still use help with directions, but we’ll figure that out!” The woman had come towards him during his mini freak out and took his arm in her hand and brought him to her car.  
“Here.” She had him sit in the passenger seat. “I didn’t mean to scare you. You know, I have a son that looks about your age. He’s much more quiet and brooding than you seem though.” She giggled. “Oh, where are my manners, my name is Hideko, are you feeling a bit better?” Shouyou looked up at Hideko and could see her blue eyes shining back at him with concern.  
“I-I’m ok. Thank you.” Hinata mumbled out and took the map from her hands.  
“Um, where were you trying to get to?” He asked her.  
“Ah, yes, I actually was heading to pick up my children. They usually stay with my mother, but she’s ill so my sister offered to take them while I work. She neglected to tell me that she took the kids with her to visit her friend.” Hideko crossed her arms in silent anger as she told Hinata this. He gave her a smile and asked for the address. They both eyed the map as she told him.

“So that's how I got messed up, the streets have a one letter difference! Thank you so much! Though I still don’t get why someone would name two streets similar with just minor spelling changes and have them both in the same area. I honestly didn’t even see the other street name on the map, I was thinking her message may have been a typo, heh.” Hideko gave a laugh as she rubbed her head awkwardly.  
“No problem! Um so, if you still wouldn’t mind.. Could you take me home? We could get your kids first since that's closer. I’m just a little worried since you said my smell is so noticable..” Hideko could see his uncomfortableness.  
“Yup! I did offer, just let me get on the drivers side and we will be on our way!” She shut the passenger door and Shouyou watched as she went to walk around the car.  
“I’m glad. She really does seem nice.” He thought. His eyes caught sight of fast movement. Someone was sprinting towards Hideko.  
“Hideko! Behind you! Hurry!” Hideko looked up through the windshield at Shouyou, hearing his frantic yelling. The figure caught hold of her from behind and she let out a loud scream. Shouyou couldn’t think. He didn’t know what to think. His mind wasn’t able to think. He went to open the door, but it was already being yanked open by another person. Hinata was sure that he had to of gotten someone's attention with the shrieking he let out. He was terrified. His heart felt like it was working over drive.  
"Get im' to shut up!" Someone said gruffly.  
"I'm trying. He's moving too much."  
Hinata kept thrashing as they drug him to a big van. He moved his head around, trying to see where Hideko was. He could still hear her yelling.  
"Hi-Hidek- MMPH!" A wet fabric was being pressed onto his mouth and nose. Cutting him off. He was so dizzy from the fear and adrenaline. It was hard to breathe through the cloth. The more he breathed in the more tired he felt.  
"That's it, just go to sleep now. Our boss will be proud of this find. Won't he J?" Hinata couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Sounds slowly fading away with his consciousness. He could hear doors being shut. As if signaling to him that he's being closed off from a life he won't see anymore.  
The gruff voice from earlier gave a heavy sigh and replied. "His fuckin' type, that's for sure."

~~~~~

Waking up was a pain. Both physically and mentally. His head feels like it's stuffed full of cotton balls and sharp needles. Foggy and electrifying all at once. It throbs as he tries to open his eyelids to see where he is. The ground is rough and he can hardly see in the dark. Letting his eyes adjust he can spot some light coming from a crack under a door. It doesn't help much, but now he can tell that he's in some sort of room. There doesn't seem to be much furniture.  _ ‘A room with no windows? Where am I?’  _ Hinata’s heart started to race as he remembered the events that led up to now. 

_ ‘I was kidnapped! But why? Where is Hideko?’  _ His breathing suddenly feels like a chore and he grabs at his chest as his heart feels like it will burst. His thoughts filling of Hideko's screams. The door suddenly opened to show a lanky tall male. It was hard to make out his features as the sudden light blinded Hinata’s vision.

“Subject appears awake.” The unknown man approached him and crouched down so his face was close to Shouyou’s body. The contrast of the dark room with the light behind the man made it so the redhead couldn't see his face. He grabs Hinata's trembling head and tilted it to show his neck. 

“He is an Omega. Unmated at that.” the guy stands up and walks out mumbling to himself. Leaving Hinata in the dark once again.


	2. Just a Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter isn't super heavy with things yet. There will be a scene towards the end that hints at non-con touching, but it isn't detailed in this chapter.  
> Sorry for errors.

Hinata wondered how long it had been. There was no way for him to tell. It had felt like hours, maybe even a day. After the man came in he didn't see anyone else. He was starting to get hungry and a nauseous feeling was rolling in his stomach. 

_ ‘Unmated? What the heck does he care? Why am I even here?’  _

Hinata was confused. Of course he was an Omega, the scent was oozing in the room. And he obviously didn't have a mate. He had only presented a little less than a year ago. He hasn’t even had a full heat yet. But why does this guy care about that? What was he going to do with him?

He laid on the small cot in the dark room with these bubbling thoughts for a long while. No longer having the energy to scream or bang harshly against the cold door. His fists were feeling bruised and his throat sore.

When the door opened again he thought it would be the same man, but it was a shorter guy. Not as short as he was, but much shorter than the first one. He was holding what must be a tray. It was annoying to Hinata, but he couldn't seem to smell what this person was. He hadn't even thought to try with the first creep. Maybe Beta? He couldn't be sure. 

The man seemed to hit something on the wall outside of the door which made the room brighten up in a soft glow from a tall light in the corner near the entry. Shouyou looked around at the place he has been kept taking in the white walls and cement floor. There wasn't much to look at. The bed itself seemed like a metal frame with a flimsy mattress thrown over top. Though the oddest thing has to be the toilet against the wall to his right. The sight brought him to an embarrassing realization. He will have to go eventually, and of course they wouldn't let him out to do that.

The redhead jumped as the tray was sat on a side table next to him and he tried to make out what kind of food was on it. Even if it was a full course meal, Hinata kept telling himself that he shouldn't eat it. He'd seen enough crime shows to know that food could have any kind of substance placed into it. 

“Eat it.” The voice was gravelly and commanding as if the man knew what he was thinking. And Hinata became scared. Shaking from his senses screaming to obey this odorless Alpha, but his mind was still as dumb and defiant as ever. 

“No.” Hinata said quietly as he shuffled away. Scooting on his bottom. No matter how hungry he was, he didn't know these people. Didn't know what they were willing to do to him. He could feel the others eyes on him. 

“You will eat.” They commanded. Shouyou shook and swallowed thickly. Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to defy his words. The man chuckled. “You are a strong little Omega. You will be good to work with.” his chalky sounding voice grated in Hinata’s ears. The guy stood and walked towards the door then stopped. He came back and took a bite out of whatever was on the tray. Hinata could hear him swallow and he walked to the door and left. Making sure to lock up behind him. 

~~~

This eating thing seemed to happen everyday. He was now known to Shouyou as Masaru. Shouyou knew Masaru’s features now as if ingrained: whitish hair, dead looking eyes, a muscled body. He was probably a foot taller than Hinata, which didn’t make the man all that tall. But he was the only person who came in and sat with him. He didn't see anyone else. If there were other people who were captured, they were all separated.

The guy would use his Alpha voice on Shouyou, and he would deny with all he could muster. His hunger was eating at him. But he was too scared to try to eat. And his Omegan urges were screaming at him to listen. They were becoming ravenous for touch or comfort. During these hours when he wasn't sleeping, he found himself thinking of his friends. Especially Suga's comforting embrace. Suga was always quick to wrap him in a hug or hold his hand when he was nervous before games.

Hinata's thoughts of school have also plummeted. Something that used to be so important to him now became so insignificant in comparison to the terrifying reality he has been placed in. In school you learn about writing and going over Kanji until it is deemed nearly perfect. You discuss maths and sciences and how they overlap in so many areas. You fret over exams and study until your brain is like soup. You make friends and do sports and just worry about passing grades and who likes who.

No, school will never hold the same feelings now for Hinata. Not when he’s trapped here. Looking at the same cold walls. The smelly toilet in the corner, taunting him. School never prepared him for this kind of reality.

Of course, he remembers in elementary the talks of stranger danger, and what to do if a scary Alpha or Beta was talking to him, but they never said how to respond if they actually got you. How is he supposed to protect himself? He’s not even on proper heat suppressants as they were still in the process of matching him with one that would work. He hasn’t even known that he was an Omega for very long. And now he’s here, for the world knows what. 

_ ‘Oh God, what if it’s like sex stuff? I don’t want to do that! I-I’ve never even..’  _ The door to his room was opened, impeding on his thoughts. He saw that it was the scentless Alpha. Masaru.

“What do you want?” Shouyou tried to speak with anger and strength in his voice like he's heard Tanaka and Noya senpai do. He’s sure they would be ruffling his hair and calling him adorable for the way his voice squeaked out. 

Masaru only gave a blank stare. His face never changed from that look. Like he didn’t know it could. The Alpha lifted the trays he was holding up higher. “I thought we could eat together.” He said evenly. He put the trays on the floor and sat. Hinata couldn’t hide his disgust at this predicament and stayed sitting on the bed. Masaru gave a sigh and started eating slowly. Watching Hinata the entire time. 

“You must be hungry, it’s been almost three days since you’ve come here.” The Alpha was quiet as he waited for a reply, which didn’t come. Masaru ate and stared. 

“You know it’s not good for you if you don’t eat.” Masaru spoke again. Hinata only shrugged his shoulders and moved on the bed more till his back was against the wall. It was like they were in a contest now. Just staring the other down. Masaru sighed again. Eating the bit he had left. 

“I’m here just like you, you know. I see no reason for you to be so… childish. It won’t help you here. If you don’t eat, it may get harder.” Shouyou held himself. 

“What do you mean it will get harder? It’s not like they'll do anything! No one else has even been in here!” Hinata shouted. He covered his mouth right after his outburst. Masaru only kept staring. “Calm down Omega. While your stubbornness is amusing, you need to be smart. They won’t be shy to force feed you if they have to. Understand? That isn’t something you would much enjoy.”  _ ‘And I would know.’  _ Masaru thought. 

Shouyou didn’t speak. His demeanor took a nosedive and the smell of his panic and agitation washed over the Alpha. It made him uneasy. All of this did. He stood slowly and made his way over to the bed. Hinata looked up at him, the panic still there. Masaru put his hand on the Omega’s head and gave it a few pats as if he was trying to soothe a disgruntled mutt. 

“There there. It is fine.” Shouyou only bristled up at the strangeness of this situation. Masaru took his hand away awkwardly and bent down to pick up the trays. He stopped before he stepped out of the door. “I will be back again. It is in your best interest to cooperate.” He looked at the Omega once more before he took his leave.

  
~~~~~

Masaru would take bites of Shouyou’s food to show it was harmless, but Hinata didn't want to chance it. Two more days after the head patting encounter Masaru decided on a different approach. to move anymore. 

_ ‘Maybe I'll starve to death. Will this be it? Dying and never to be found again.’ _

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. The same scentless man with the same tray. Setting it down next to Hinata he got on his knees and once again told him to eat. Miserably Hinata shook his head no. Masaru gave a small hum. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the way the Omega flinched and stunk of fear. Masaru fixed his thoughts to give out what he was hoping were calming emotions. Rubbing his palm up and down the redhead's arm. 

Shouyou didn't move in the slightest as the scary guy.. felt him? Tried calming him? He didn't know what was going on, but his Omega yearned for this. Hinata let out a soft keen and mindlessly shifted himself so he was pressed against Masaru’s thigh. The warmth and attention felt so soothing. The short spiker felt his Omega taking over for him, and who was he to fight it? He was so hungry and tired and crying from just having his arm rubbed. 

Masaru made quiet humming sounds as he kept his slow movement. He'd watched a few times as others had done this to the multitude of Omegas in the facility. Getting them weak and desperate only for the hopeless things to open their own vulnerability to their new masters. Though apparently the head was hoping this Omega would be different.

“Please.. “ Shouyou whimpered sadly. Masaru paused slightly only to continue his petting. 

“What is it, little Omega?” The scentless man spoke with his chalky Alpha voice. The smaller boy was full body quivering now, tears flooding down his pale cheeks from glazed eyes. 

“Need..close…” 

Masaru smirked hearing the open plea. He moved Hinata up and sat the boy on his lap so that Shouyou's back was against his chest. “I'll only hold you if you eat. Here.” 

Masaru held up the spoon with porridge. The cinnamon and sugar smell wafted around. 

“B...but..” Shouyou kept shaking his head around, fighting with his Omegan side. He didn't want to be touched by this scary man. And he didn't trust anything here, but he was starving. In more ways than one. 

“There. Good Omega.” Masaru gave praise like he was taught. Hoping to open up trust knowing it would fill the Omega with a sense of pride. And it worked well.

Shouyou was preening from the attention. Eating obediently now as scentless fed him bits at a time. 

The boy shook his head slowly as Masaru held the spoon in front of his mouth. 

“M’ full.” Masaru looked at what was left and deemed the amount eaten to be fine. The Omega hadn’t had food for almost five whole days, and with the stress he was in, the thing probably wasn’t really feeling all that hungry. He picked up the Omega and put him on the bed, sitting next to him. Masaru could see a conflict happening in the other's eyes. If he could just get him to regress into his Omegan instincts, it would be much easier to get him to comply. 

_ “Touch for an Omega in need can be like a drug, this is important to remember Masaru. This fact can be utilized for our benefit. If left alone too long, they can become crazed, but they have to know what they are missing for that to happen.”  _ Masaru thought back on his masters teachings. Just some more touching, for now.

Masaru ran his hands over the lengths of the boys arms. Causing Hinata to purr. His inborn tendencies couldn’t be kept away anymore as Masaru progressed in his stroking. He massaged the others muscles, moving him so he could reach his back. Shouyou felt like mush under the Alpha's attention. He was starting to lose sight of why he was so apprehensive to begin with. His mind repeating  _ ‘Alpha. Alpha.’  _ over and over again.

Masaru slowly scented the Omega and rubbed into his scent glands. He could faintly scent the smell of arousal in the air.  _ ‘My Omega.’ _

Shouyou was so lost now. His skin felt warm and the hands running over him turned to cooling water. Reaching into places that felt too intimate. The cool was moving him. Moving his limbs that felt like lead. Moving him open. 

Shouyou let out a gasp at the sensation coming over him. It was too much. The murkiness shadowing his mind made it difficult to come back out. 

_ ‘The feeling.. I don’t like this-’ _

_ ‘But Alpha’s touch. We need the touch. They make it all better.’  _ His instincts fought with him. 

_ ‘This isn’t our Alpha. I don’t have one…’  _

_ ‘The touch we need it or we won’t survive here. He’s like Alpha!’  _ His Omegan side fluttered through his mind. 

_ ‘L-like Alpha?’  _ Shouyou thought hesitantly. At this point the haze was getting thicker and the world around him shifted. 

_ ‘Alpha. Like big tall strong Alpha! Kind Alpha.’  _

Shouyou sank deeper as he stared at this Alpha. The cooling water had seemed to envelope Masaru entirely, like a thick watery coating. Now it was falling away from him, and as the water trickled down from his face all Shouyou saw was.. 

“Ao..ne..” He croaked out. 

Masaru looked towards the Omegas face after hearing him speak. “Ow? Are you hurting?” He pulled his hands away.

Shouyou shook his head as he tried to reach out. His limbs still feel heavy and hot. “No, Alpha.” as he moved more the haziness started to ebb away and his senses came back to him. He was sitting up, staring at who he thought a moment ago was Aone.. but why?

Hinata suddenly felt cold and looked down at himself. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“W-what…?” He couldn’t fully comprehend what had happened. Not even able to remember it all. He could only stare at Masaru with confusion. “I… I-” Masaru wrapped his arms around the shaking Omega and once again tried to convey safety in his scent. 

“Shhh, you are such a good Omega. No need to fear. I will take care of you. Shh.” Shouyou could only let himself be held while his mind drifted away. 

_ ‘Aone?’ _


	3. Where'd You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! We hop back to the date of the kidnapping in this one and hop forward in time as well. It may seem confusing, but this will happen a few times. It is just to cover what other things are happening after Shouyou is taken. There isn't anything graphic in this chapter so I feel no warnings are needed in this one. Thank you for reading!

April 7th (After the kidnapping)

The police had been called the night of Hinata’s disappearance from a man who had heard screaming outside of his home. By the time they got there, there was nothing to indicate that anything had happened. Except for the smells. The grassy area near the road still held the scent of Omega in deep distress. After this, the officers called in to report and it was then decided that they question other neighbors on the road to see if there were other witnesses to any sort of criminal occurrence that may have happened. At this time, Mrs. Hinata had made the decision to phone the local authorities as her eldest child had not made it home and she couldn't get in touch. It was nearing half an hour to midnight. 

"Ok ma'am, what does he look like? Anything to help us identify him easier?" 

"He has reddish-orange hair. Can't miss it! And he is probably wearing his Karasuno volleyball jacket..."

~

"You said orange?" The officer asked the woman who looked very much awake for it being so late. 

"Oh yes, obscenely so. Why, it's so bright I'm sure it glows every time he goes past." 

"And the woman with him? What did she look like?" He asked

"She had blonde hair. You don't see that much round here. I guess it could be dyed though.. my old eyes don't see one hundred percent anymore but they're still kicking it." 

The second officer spoke as the first kept taking notes. 

"You said his hair seems to glow everytime he goes past. You've seen this boy before then?" 

"I see him almost everyday twice a day. Speeding by on his cute little bike. He goes by here a little after five thirty or so in the A.M and goes back towards the hills here near eight or so, obviously tonight it was much later. He didn't have his bike with him from what I saw through the curtains." 

"What caused you to be drawn to look outside to see them? Were they being loud? Did you hear any yelling?" The second officer asked. The first heard his comm go off and bowed slightly before he stepped away to listen in. 

"Well, as I said before I didn't really hear any ruckus. Though my ears aren't the best. I guess you can say I'm a people watcher. Have my chair right next to the front window, so when I noticed car lights parking on the side of the road across from me I got curious who it was. That's when I saw the boy out there talking to the woman. He seemed ok. I was watching to be sure. I saw her take him to her car and they were looking at something. I stepped away to get to the bathroom. Can't keep it in too long or it gets iffy for us older folk. By the time I made my way back, there wasn't anyone out there. He's such a sweet child though. Always waving at me anytime he sees me through my window or out here on my stoop." 

"Sorry to interrupt." The first officer said as he came back over. "You've been a great help to us. Thank you." He gave a bow as did the second officer and they went towards the vehicle. 

Once they got in, the second spoke.

"What is it?" He asked the first. Noticing his tension.

"A missing persons report was filed. The mother called the station on it." 

"Are we to leave here to help search or are they waiting?" 

The first officer gave the second a weary but hardened look. 

"The mother's description of the child matches the description that woman just gave us." 

They both sat a moment. Gathering everything they had seen, heard, and smelled that night. 

"Damn." The second grabbed his comm.

"Let's call this in. This is starting to sound like this may be something over our pay grade."

~~~~~

April 11th

Kensei Aone wanted to break something. He felt the urge to yell and bit it down. This wasn't a time for him to get swallowed by emotions in his job. This was a time to investigate. And time was always a factor working against him. 

"Here is the tea you wanted sir." 

"Thank you Markos. Have you heard anything else from surveillance and security?" 

Kensei took a sip of the hot liquid. Using it to boil out the rage in him. 

"They have to speed through hours of video. They haven't said anything besides the initial finding of the vehicles. But that was it. I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything." 

"Mmm.. alright. Thank you." 

Kensei looked back to the computer screens in front of him. After the call was made for a missing Male Omega, the office was notified of officers calling in to report on witness evidence leading to the belief of a kidnapping. It wasn't long after that his department was called in to help. 

After all, the circumstances of his disappearance aligns with the others. 

"Do you think it's wise to let the media know the model of the vehicle?" Markos inquired.

It wasn't him showing a disagreement in his bosses decision on it, he was merely curious on what his boss was thinking. He couldn't help but admire the brains of the man.

"I do. This is the first one that has had this much evidence and more than one witness. I can understand if you worry that I may be trying to clutch onto this like hope. But I honestly feel that this is the best we've gotten. Though it comes with a painful price." Markos watches his boss as he speaks. Nodding along and giving him a soft smile.

"I never have any worries or doubts when it comes to you sir." Kensei gave a smile back. 

"I feel like we should write a thank you to Mr. Chai. His porch cam has led us this far." Kensei spoke freely. They were lucky to have a man as paranoid as Mr. Chai involved. He was the one who made an initial call about a disturbance outside his home. The screaming terrified the middle aged man. He was eager to give the police his porch camera to see if it caught anything. It not only caught the moment Hinata went by that night, it also captured the blonde woman and her car on the camera as well. The dingy thing didn't have any sound, but it was still scary to watch. The way the woman conversed with Hinata and how scared he appeared. How they went to her car and Hinata sat and looked over a map booklet. They seemed comfortable at this point. Kensei could then see the moment as three people came up out of seemingly nowhere and got the two. Kensei watched over and over how these people stole Hinata away to an area off the camera. He watched as the woman screamed and spit. He saw how they bound her hands behind her and threw her into the back of her own car. How one got into the driver's seat to steal the vehicle away as well. The camera shows a white cargo van with only driver and passenger windows going slowly by and the woman's now hijacked vehicle turns around to follow after.

He watched these things over and over. Doing play by plays of what happened. Conversation scenarios between Hinata and this unknown woman. Kensei had an unease about it. But it sat in his belly in a way that he couldn't unravel. 

"Markos, have we had anyone file a missing persons that matches her?" 

Markos gives a little laugh. "Not since the last time you asked about fifteen minutes ago when I inquired about your drink order. I can go check again."

Kensei felt himself blush in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. I know you'll tell me when you get something." 

Markos couldn't hold his brilliant smile at that.

"You know that better than anyone boss."

~~~~~

It's been almost a month since Hinata went missing and Kageyama was furious. With the people that kidnapped Hinata, with Hinata for being a dummy and getting taken, and with himself for not being there with him. No, he was more than furious with himself. He was in hate of himself. No one could make him think otherwise. If only he waited for him. If only he stayed behind. An Alpha is supposed to protect. And that's not what he did. Why the hell was he in such a rush to get home that night anyway? He doesn't remember. 

Practices hadn't been the same. The first week he was missing, they didn't have practice. Instead going around and searching, posting flyers, making calls. It still didn't feel real. As if he was in a dream. A terrible, gut wrenching dream.

The team was sitting on the gym floor. They all had a tough workout. Everyone has a lot on their minds. Then Noya started talking quietly. The norm for the group after the little redhead vanished. 

“I heard some cops talking the other day I went to the station to see if they had found anything.. they were discussing how a lot of Omegas have been going missing..”

Everyone gave a look to the few Omegas left in their team pack. Suga was the oldest Omega, aside from Takeda Sensei, who had been very busy with parents and school faculty after the scary disappearance of one of their own. Then there was Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Noya himself. Though Omegas weren't great in number around the world, the few who held the title stayed close to their own. Leading many Omegas to join the same groups or schools. It's one of the reasons why the team was gifted with having five. Or had. 

The Alpha and pack leader spoke “They think it's all the same people taking them?” Daichi asked as he leaned over to stretch. Noya only shrugged “I dunno.. I didn't hear everything because they were walking into an office. But it makes me think that the police suspect that Hinata was taken by these same people.” 

Ennoshita stood up suddenly. “Do they have ideas then? Of where they could be?” the Beta bent down and started reaching for his toes. 

“Look, I didn't exactly just walk up to them and say ‘Oh, I heard into your very private and possibly very secret conversation. Tell me more!’” he looked around as if they were all dumb. 

Suga sighed warily “ Well, did you ever ask about Hinata while you were there?” 

Noya got a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, about that, you know.. after hearing all that I got carried off with my thoughts.” He laughed softly and everyone groaned at him. 

“Do-do you guys think...I mean, it's been a month already…” Yamaguchi couldn't put into words what was already in everyone's minds. 

“Stop that.” Surprising the group, Tsukishima talked. The Alpha normally never being so stern towards his friend. “No one should be thinking this way. He could very well be alive. When he comes home, we need to reassure him that we all knew he would come back. No matter what he is going through.. he will need us to be here for him.” 

The room was silent with mouths gaping at such kindness and vulnerability from Tsukki and eventual nods. 

“Yeah! He's right!” Tanaka yelled boisterously as he jumped to his feet and pounded a hand against his chest. “He's our Kouhai! No way am I giving up on him!” the Alpha had some of his old excitement back, Noya joining him in his yelling. Bringing together the rest of the team in loud cheers and hollers. It turned to laughter and some tears as they all jumped around saying positive words and reassurances. 

“Our Kouhai will be ok.”

Though hidden deep under that excitement, was fear.

~~~~~

Aone Takanobu wasn't your typical Alpha. Yes, he was tall, muscular, had a stone cold face, and very hard to miss. But what many didn't know was that he had the heart and soul of a big teddy bear, could play pretend with his adoring niece for hours, and was always saddened by the amount of people who feared him just by his looks. 

That's why, when he met the small Omegan redhead who, even though scared, still stood up to him and looked him in the eyes he fell to like him. He remembers being caught by him in their first match together. The boy's quick speed, high jumps, those irritating oddball attacks. His cute smile, the way his small hand felt in his when he shook back... Maybe it's a bit more than like, but he didn't know him well enough for love, right? Plus Aone was sure that someone else from the Karasuno team would court Hinata. They were just very different. Aone was quiet and not as outgoing and he scared people away and didn't bring that warmth and sunshine wherever he went unlike Hinata. 

No, he could/would never be good enough for him. And he can live with that. But it doesn't stop him from dreaming of a future where he could hold those small hands and kiss those soft looking rosebud lips. Dreaming of it made an ache in his chest knowing it would never be. 

The ache turned into a sharp stab when he heard about what happened to Hinata. Even so far as bringing his dormant Alpha out to wreak havoc on a punching bag that never stood a chance, nor stood at all after he was through with it. 

Not many people knew, but his father works in investigations with missing people. But not just any people. So when Aone heard his father speak of Hinata over the phone he knew something was terribly wrong. Of course he was already missing, but his father's cases got serious. Involving major crimes, like serial killers or big trafficking rings. Many people could be found completely different, or mentally crushed. Others either found dead or never heard about again. 

He knew that he shouldn't ever ask his father about his cases. A lot of it was due to confidentiality rules, but also the fact that his father didn't like to talk about his work much with his family or friends. It wasn't an easy job and it took a lot out of him. But Takanobu needed to know what was going on. For Hinata's team. At least, that's what he will tell himself.

He approaches his father in the home office. The big man looked a bit scrunched up behind the desk that couldn't fit his knees under and the chair that made him almost look like he was squatting. Aone had much of his father's aspects. They both had white gray hair. A lack of eyebrows and a size people could only consider as giant. In personality, his father was more outspoken of the two and wasn't afraid to crack jokes or smile. That was something Aone had always admired about him. 

He stood in front of his father's desk until he looked up at him. “Hey Takanobu. Do you need something?” Kensei gave his son a reassuring smile. Aone stood for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what to say or even where to start. This wasn't the first time that Kensei had to wait for his son to answer back. He knew he must be thinking a lot. It made him take initiative to bring the young man out of himself. “What is on your mind? You seem to be full of thoughts.” Takanobu’s shoulders visibly relaxed, making Kensei internally happy that he could help his son, if only a little. 

“Do you know Hinata Shouyou?” Aone wasn't sure if this was the right approach, but he had to start somewhere. 

His father leaned back and intertwined his fingers together over his lap. The sign that Aone now knew that yes, he does know something about Hinata. 

“Hmm, he's the redheaded spitfire. Yes?” Kensei wasn't an oblivious man. He worked studying people, emotions, body language. He knew his son, and he knew that he became good friends with this Hinata. The Hinata that Kensei felt he knew all too well for never even having met him. 

Aone gave a short nod at his father and continued. “Apparently, he has been missing for a while. It's been talked about on the news too.” He stopped, letting his father mull over what he said. Kensei had a good idea of where this was headed. 

“You know I shouldn't talk to you about cases, Takanobu.” 

“Father, I just need to know that things are moving forward. That you at least have some idea.” 

“I could not only get fired, but I could be putting you in potential danger. Taka, I just can't tell you these things.” Flustered by his father using his childhood nickname and irritated with this whole mess he can't stop the Alpha pheromones flowing through the room. 

“I don't care about the possible dangers. He is important. I want to help, or at least know something. Anything! If it means I can get closer to him.” 

Kensei definitely didn't expect that. His son's Alpha side is very strong and incredibly dominating. But he hadn't ever had it aimed towards him. He could count on one hand how many times his son ever used his Alpha. Takanobu's short outburst only gave his father more information and knowledge on how his son felt about the tiny missing Omega. Kensei had hurt in his chest for the pain his child must feel.

“I can see that he means a lot to you..” Kensei waved for him to sit in a chair. 

“I'll tell you what I can. But it can not leave this room.” 

His son gave another short nod.

“Alright… have you heard anything about it going around?” Kensei was sure there were rumor mills flowing. Especially around the volleyball groups in these districts. The boys all get close during training camps. 

Takanobu had a thoughtful expression before he spoke. “I know the date he was taken. They think it's a group. They released the look of the vehicle. People think that his kidnapping is related to the kidnappings of many other Omegas through Japan. But I hadn't heard much about that before until now.” 

“Hmm, things go about quickly..” His father mumbles “Well, I won’t lie, we are very certain that the people that took him are also the ones who have been doing Multiple Omega kidnappings. I can’t tell you how we know this, but what we do know is they will try to keep him alive.” What Kensei doesn’t tell him is that while they may try to keep him alive, it doesn’t mean he isn’t already dead or severely injured due to the knowledge they have of these people.

“It is a group, they are known to us. But many of these people and cases are classified. They are extremely dangerous, Taka.” His father gave a quiet pause before talking quietly. "They aren't just kidnapping Omegas, son. Everyone needs to be careful. But it's hard to know what's safe to give the public and what information could potentially make it harder for victims they have."

Aone merely nodded his head towards his father. Taking in this new knowledge. He didn't know what to say to that.

“There is one thing. Many of them in this group have been found to be marked. Behind the left ear. It looks like this.” Takanobu watched his father as he drew what looked like a Backwards C. One of his non-existent eyebrows rose in question while his father typed something into his computer and turned the screen towards him. He looked at the known scientific pictures in confusion.

“These are the DNA strands that make up what people are. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. We all have some sort of sequence inside of us holding what we are. This,” Kensei gestures towards his bad drawing. “ is made of These DNA strands. Just curved into this C looking shape. But they don’t look to be the correct way that the DNA strands look. Anyone with this tattoo behind their left ear is or has been associated with these people. Okay? If you are to see one, please let me know immediately. This isn’t public information as we are afraid it could disrupt some things that are in place. This is also all that I can tell you.”

Aone looks at the screen some more and back to his father. He musters a small awkward smile to show that he’s grateful before he leaves the room and sinks into his own mind again. Kensei sighs and rubs at his temple. This case may be more involved with home life than he anticipated.


	4. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with the first half of this chapter, but not sure what I would change yet. It's been driving me mad.   
> There are some rape/non con mentions and sexual scene involving a minor. Thank you for reading.

“Why did you guys do that? I had it under control!” Hideko strode through the halls as the three followed closely behind her. All of them going to the same place.   
Chimp snorted. His thin frame shaking with the movement. “Yeah, sure ya did sister. Just like you had the last one, right?”  
Hideko gave a soft growl. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
“Quiet, brother.” Akio spoke. Everything he says comes out in a way that calls for respect. “I’m sure the boss will let us know soon enough.”  
“You mean you don’t even know?” Hideko snarled in anger. The fourth person in their small group stopped in front of tall doors. Making the others pause in their place. They all looked at her.   
“What is it M?” Chimp asked. Everyone calls her by that as none were ever given an official introduced name for her. She merely stared at them.   
“I’m guessing she wants us to be quiet before we enter. Ain’t that right sister?” Akio said.  
M gives a brisk nod and motions them to follow her in.   
The room is lit by a table lamp sitting on a desk just ahead of the doorway.   
“Ah, there you are. Come forward please. I’ve been looking over the newest Omega you brought in.” The man behind the desk said softly. They all hesitantly came toward him. Stopping to stand a foot away. They stood waiting as silence overcame them. Hideko couldn’t take it.  
“Why did you have them following me? It would have been much better if I had just gotten him in my car and brought him here! You’ve never done this before!”   
“Sweet Hideko, don’t act so silly. You know exactly why I would have someone follow you. I would think you as naive if you didn't actually realize that I always have someone watching you. I know you’re not trying to act a fool now are you?” The charm in his voice dripped out easily, and yet his words made Hidko’s heart freeze up.   
“I didn’t mean it like that..” She stammered out, trying to back track.  
“I know what happened with the last Omega you were tasked with retrieving. Nothing hides here. I’m just surprised a woman in your situation would choose to do something so childlike. And then to behave as if you’ve pulled the wool over my eyes and have hidden it is quite saddening. Maybe I should check in with those little kittens of yours. I’m sure they would be so thrilled to see me.”   
Hideko’s eyes widened. “Wait! Please! I will take any punishment you see fit. Just leave them be.” Hideko couldn’t look away from the deathly face in front of her. He hummed and sighed as if bored.  
"Fine fine. They aren't on my agenda for now anyway. But what shall we do with you?" He laughed softly in thought and suddenly perked up. "Brother Chimp." He gestured to the thin gangly man. Chimps eyes widened and he looked between his boss and Hideko.   
"Uhh, yes sir?" He said hesitantly.   
The boss smiled. All teeth and no joy as he turned back towards Hideko. "Why don't you show our fellow sister here the playground. You know what one I speak of yes?" Chimp hid a shudder as he nodded slowly and stepped toward Hideko. Grabbing her hand. He looked back to the boss who waved his hand in a sign for them to go. Before they exited the door, he spoke once more.   
"Ah, and Hideko?" Hideko mustered a glare which only caused the man to chuckle. "No seeing the father for a couple weeks. He always has a soft spot for you. And I'm really needing you to learn through this punishment. Not telling him pretty little stories about me. Alright?" Hidekos glare fell and she nodded slowly. She let Chimp lead her out the door.  
When they saw the door shut, Akio turned back to the desk. "Do you think that was a bit much? You know the Father adores her. He will ask me. What am I to tell him?" Akio glances at the papers sprawled across the desk. The boss waves his hands around to dismiss whatever worries Akio has.  
"It will be fine. I'll let him know that she's studying under me in the labs. She does it occasionally anyway. It won't be anything new."   
Akio was sure to school his features. He couldn't stand this man one bit. M stayed her silent self. He always felt unnerved around her.   
"Anyways. That's not important anymore. Father has asked to have someone accompany him with his rounds through the science quarters tomorrow. He has become rather nosy in my end of the business. I'm not sure what that Hideko snake said, but I can feel him getting curious and would rather he steer clear. He's too big of a figurehead even to the outside world, we can't get rid of him. So, I've thought of appointing the both of you to keep him busy." Akio could sense M's confusion. She looked to him and back to the boss. "What is it M? It's only one day." He responded to her gaze. She merely nodded as if in understanding.  
"She's usually helping you though, with the science stuff. I'm sure she's just worried about how she will handle being around the Father." Akio said.   
The boss hummed. "M has the unique gift of being mute. This makes her a great asset to have. After all, she can't spill any business secrets." He says as if it's a blessing. Akios skin crawled and he could only feel sorrow for the woman next to him. "Plus her brains and talents in these fields are a gift. Though I do believe it would be beneficial that she be around The Father for a while. It will help him understand some things." The boss shuffled some papers around. "Keep both your ears open. I have a feeling there is a rat living here." Both Akio and M kept their steady gaze on the boss and he moved about. Putting things away and marking others. They waited, expecting him to say more. But he only sighed and shook his head.   
"I will be a bit busier now. The time is coming soon. I know it." He gave that chilly smile again as he looked back on the file in front of him. Akio could see that it held the picture of the Omega boy they got in earlier that night. He recalls back to Chimp saying that the boss would be happy about him. Akio wasn't wrong when he said the boy was just the boss's type. He was almost a spitting image of what the man had been searching for.   
"Isn't he stunning? Just pure beauty. How did he smell? I haven't been down to do a check on him yet."   
Akio felt M also look at him. He didn't know much about her, but from what he gathered, she couldn't smell scents at all. Even if she herself gave the air of an Alpha. Akio suddenly felt uncomfortable. All he can think of is how scared the child was. That's what he is. Just a child. The youngest Omega he's ever known to be taken in here. He only prays the boy will make it ok.   
"He smelled like warmth I guess. It was.. hard to tell with, well.." he trailed off and the boss seemed to understand.   
"I am hoping Masa has been trained well enough to work with him. If things go as planned, we will have a queen soon. I just know he will work. He's perfect." The boss laughs as M and Akio can only watch as they feel a storm coming. 

~~~~~

“Let go of me.” Hideko ground out between her teeth. She yanked her arm away from Chimp’s grasp. The man only frowned more and stood next to her.   
“Hey, I have to take you. The boss told me to. Not like I want to be down here either.” Chimp put a hand on her back and pushed her along.   
Hideko shook as they both waited in front of the big metal doors that had two armed men stationed outside of it.  
“Ayyaa Chimp! Whatta you doin here? Been a while since I seen you.” One of the two guards said, seemingly enlivened by the other's visit. Hideko kept her head down as the two men talked.   
“Just stopping by. You know how it is, Jarbus.” Chimp watched as the other guard stood to get the door open.   
“Ahh ha-hoo! I sure do! Finally wanting to sample a bit? Ya never fancied that when you were working down here with us.” Jarbus snickered. Chimp clenched a fist tightly but let it go lax as he felt Hideko’s eyes on him. He moved his hand from behind her back and placed it on her arm. The movement drew Jarbus’ attention to the woman.   
“Hey, I’ve seen you down here before.” He vociferated haughtily at her and curled his lip in a slimy smirk. “Couldn’t get enough the first time huh?” Jarbus laughed till the other guard hit the man on the back of his head and turned to Chimp, keeping his head down in a slight bow. “Sorry to keep you. You may enter now.”   
Chimp huffed out a sigh and led Hideko through the doorway. Two more guards stood on the other side waiting for them. The door behind them shut with a heavy sound and Chimp and Hideko stood in place to be checked over.   
“They’re clear.” The guard stood and entered a code into the panel by the entrance. Chimp held back a growl at the smells that assaulted his nostrils.   
“Take this. I didn’t realize you are an Alpha.” Chimp was handed a face mask that had filters built in. “It goes over your nose and mouth. I probably should have given that to you sooner.” The guard gave a sheepish laugh. “I’m not good at catching those sorts of things.”   
Growling in annoyance, Chimp put it on and breathed in the stale purified air. He was thankful that he didn’t get much of a whiff from the area ahead of them. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Hideko make a high sounding whine. The guard coughed and gestured to go on. “Shall I escort you to the confinement area?”   
Chimp gave a small shake of his head as Hideko slipped out more sounds of pain and arousal. Even when wearing a mask, it was making it hard for Chimp to focus. He watched the guard in front of them. Though he appeared to be a Beta, from his lack of noticing that Chimp is an Alpha, he looked to be affected by Hideko as well.   
“How long ago?” Chimp asked brusquely. The guard stuttered in confusion.  
“Wh-what?”  
“You heard me. How long has it been since they seasoned in there?” Seasoned was the term Chimp had heard them use down here when he was stationed. It was when all of the confinement rooms were doused in certain gases that would cause the individuals held in them to go into a semi heat or rut like state. Their bodies would crave release of any kind. Whether it be with their own secondary genders or going so far as to beg the guards.   
It was one of the many reasons why Chimp hated working down here.   
“Um, well, maybe about seven minutes ago?”   
Chimp didn’t hide the growl this time. “Get her a mask.” He demanded.  
The guard froze in more confusion “I’m sorry sir? You want a mask for...her? For a..” The guards' eyes shifted from Chimp to Hideko, who was a red whimpering mess, and back to Chimp. “For a breeding participant?” He said nervously.   
Breeding participant? Is that what they are calling these people down here now? Chimp growled lowly. “Does she look like your usual “participant”? I ordered you to get her a mask. She's here per the head's orders. Not to “participate” as you so kindly phrased. I will not drag her down this hall and have her clinging to me or anyone else for some form of pleasure."   
The guard was quick to get another mask.   
Hideko’s face shined with sweat as her body became alleviated from the throbbing desire inside of her. She shook her head to help clear away the fogginess it still held.   
“You able to walk? I don’t wanna have to drag your ass all the way.” Chimp spoke as if annoyed. He felt oddly agitated and couldn’t exactly place what had caused it.  
Hideko stood up on shaky legs. She went to move forward, but stumbled back down onto her knees. Her frame quaked and she felt physically sick.   
“Damn. Sorry bout this.” Chimp bent down and picked up Hideko into his arms. He shifted her and made his way to the door that went to the confinement area. When the guard made a move to lead them out Chimp’s agitation grew.   
“Stay here at your post, I know where the hell I’m going.” The vexation must have shown on his face, as the guard meekly nodded and opened the doors. Chimp wasted no time in advancing down the halls. He just had to get Hideko to the sector that had the solitary cells up ahead. He chose to ignore the sounds of Alphas rutting into anything they could get their hands on and kept walking steadily past the shared quarters. He doesn’t remember them being so full when he was last here, but it has been a long while.   
Chimp was also sure to ignore any guards or lingering staff as well. It was easier for him to address them in the upper levels if he disregarded the things they did down here. Though it made his skin crawl. These perverts would do anything for an easy lay, even if it meant fucking drugged up and unwilling people.   
Chimp let out a silent breath of relief when they got to solitary. They rarely used these rooms unless important stock was brought in. He could feel Hideko shudder as he set her down onto the cot.   
“Hey, you'll be fine in here. I know the guy that keeps these rooms in check. You'll be alright.” They stayed in uncomfortable silence and Chimp stood to leave. “I’ve got shit to do so.. later I guess-”  
“Were you really stationed down here?” Hideko asked boldly. Not even a hint of how she was a few minutes before.  
Chimp stopped in surprise, not expecting her to say anything let alone that. He turned sharply, his irritation coming back as he spoke. “Is what Jarbus said true? You miss gettin down and dirty here? Maybe that’s why you act up so stupidly and get caught huh?” Chimp regretted what he said immediately as Hideko appeared to shrivel into herself. Chimp sighed loudly and rubbed his head in frustration. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. I just- I’ve been feelin’ angry since I smelled that shit before that idiot gave me a mask.” He stared at Hideko as she sat looking humiliated and defeated. Her hair was a mess and her skin still had a flushed tone. He always told himself to think before he spoke. Now he just feels like the world's biggest ass-hat.  
“Look.. I worked down here when I was first picked up by the all esteemed Father. His son ya know, the boss, placed me here as beginners work. So he said anyway. I lasted maybe a month before I was permanently moved. I had some...struggles with how things were run down here. I thought the boss was gonna just have me removed for good, but he must of seen something. You know the rest.”   
Hideko nodded slowly. “That makes sense.”Chimp watched a s the mask covering her nose and mouth fogged up before taking in what she said.  
“What makes sense exactly.” He glares at her. She huffs out a short laugh.  
“The fact that you couldn’t work down here in these levels. You may be able to take an innocent person off the streets, but you aren’t capable of the steps that follow after, at least, not witnessing it anyway.”   
Chimp bit the inside of his cheek. She was right to some extent. “Is that such a problem?” He retorted. It only caused her to laugh more.   
“Not to me at least.” She exhaled. “It just seems like some odd double standard going on. Like it’s okay to steal children off street corners, but not okay that we also study their secondary attributes in the ways we do.”   
Chimp snarled loudly. “What that is out there ain’t studying, at least not anymore. You’d know that better than anyone. None of them trapped down here are used in the other facilities. These people are sex toys. And we don’t steal children.” He quietened on that last note and he knew HIdeko noticed.   
“Oh, we don’t? What the hell did we get just earlier then? Because it wasn’t some fully developed Omega.”   
“Shut up.That was a special order. We’ve never done nor will do that again... “   
Hideko looked at Chimp with a hint of pity in her eyes.   
“Maybe you won’t.” She murmured. “Tell yourself whatever you need to help you sleep better.”  
Chimp could feel his hands twitching. He needed a break. He needed a smoke. Anything to help ease the burning inside him. He jumped a little when Hideko talked again.  
“Still, I’m a bit sad that I didn’t know you worked down here. In all these years we’ve spent together.” She gave a sad smile and Chimp could tell that she was doing a poor job at trying to get his mind into a different place. It sucked, but he would take this out.  
He gave a grin back to her. “You wouldn’t have known, especially since what we had between us turned out to be one sided.”   
She feigned a look of pain on her face. “You hurt me. You know I love you.”  
“Sure sure. Whatever. No need to string my heart about.” Chimp could hear some footsteps outside the doors going past and he remembered why he was down here.  
“I’m gonna go now.” He still hesitated as he saw Hidekos expression flash over with something he couldn’t decipher.   
“Hey now.” He locked eyes with her as he placed a hand on the door handle to leave. “I promised ya, you'll be fine.”   
She twisted her head, shaking it from side to side before settling back against the wall. “It isn’t me I’m worried about.”   
Chimp was afraid she would say that.   
“You know I can’t do much more..” He said softly, as if that would ease the feelings that are stirring inside of her.   
“Please… I won’t ever ask you for anything else.” Chimp soaked in her appearance once again. Her pale skin. Dark roots showing against the blonde dye in her hair. The purpling dark circles under her eyes. She looked like shit.   
“Well if that ain’t a lie if I’d ever heard one.” With a heavy sigh Chimp straightened before he opened the door to leave. He could sense the self pity seeping from her. No matter what he says or how he acts, he can’t seem to get over how she makes him feel.   
“But, ya know. I guess it won’t be too much trouble to check up on those kittens for ya.” He grumbles. The air of the room shifted to relief and if Chimp held a little smile on his face as he made his way back up to his usual floors, no one would ever know. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, I'm trapped here as well. Just like you." Masaru spoke quietly to Hinata as he sat and ate his meal. After their last little get together, the Omega has been distant. Going the opposite way of what Masaru was told to expect. It's almost like the boy feared him even more.  
"What do you mean? You’ve said something like that before." Shouyou asked softly. Sniffling after he did. The feelings in his body were overwhelming him. He felt sacred and disgusting and being in the strange man's presence didn't help.   
After they were last together, Shouyou kept trying to ignore the other. He still couldn't fully grasp what happened, but the aching soreness in his nether regions after his mind cleared told him many things. He shivered just remembering how vulnerable he felt. Still feels.  
"I'm sure you've noticed that I wear the same shitty clothes as you. This is what all the…. captives wear." Shouyou shifted his body so that he could look at Masaru's face.   
"But why would they keep letting you in here if you were like me? I may be dumb but not that dumb…" he says hesitantly. Trying to work out this new information in his head.  
Masaru mustered a smile. "Because they know that no matter how hard I try, I can't leave this place. Plus they don't like dealing with captives that much. They prefer sending other prisoners to feed them." "And if I calm you and win you over, that's a bonus."   
Hinata kept quiet and thought. He felt like he was losing his mind. He only ever saw this one Alpha and the cold eyes of guards every so often. His Omega was getting out of hand as well. He wasn't ever told about these feelings before. Never read about the prolonged experiences of touch starvation. But he had been getting touch. Masaru always put a hand on him in some way or another every time he came in. So why was this happening to him?   
'It's like I'm not getting enough. Just enough to stave off the craziness..'  
"Shh, you'll be ok. I've made it this far. Soon they'll have you walking around like me. But you have to earn trust for that." Masaru pats Hinata's arm. Taking his shaking as fear for what was to happen. In a way he wasn't wrong. As Masaru stands up. He can feel eyes on his back.  
"Wh-why would I want to do that? They kidnapped me!"   
"Quiet Hinata. Don't want them coming here and getting us in trouble for mingling. The more you're let out of the cell, the more you can look around. The more you look around…"   
"The more chances I have of finding a way out or calling for help." Shouyou thought in excitement. Masaru could smell it on him. He licked his lips trying to taste the sweetness on the air.   
"I'm just trying to help you. I'm a favorite, you know? The boss likes me. It's easier to get around that way."   
"The boss?" Hinata fiddled with his hair in anxiousness. Masaru chuckled at his cuteness.   
"Of course." Masaru said. He looked down at the gittery Omega. Taking in his awkward demeanor. 'I need to get him to trust me more.'  
"Hey." Masaru said as he crouched in front of the redhead. Shouyou went stiff at his sudden close attention. They both eyed each other.  
"I mean it when I say I'm like you. Well, at least was. Obviously I have more… privileges. I know we aren't like.. what some would say "best friends." But I've been trying to help you. You've noticed too, right?"   
Hinata froze up even more as Masaru reached out a hand. He started to slowly rub the scent gland located at the base of the Omegas neck and Shouyou started to melt like butter.   
"See? The touch helps, right? It was difficult for me at first too."   
Shouyou's brain was fried. He didn't care anymore. Maybe Masaru wasn't such a bad guy? Yeah, he was weird and that something did happen between them, but he was trapped just like Hinata was. Wasn't he?  
"I-I don't.. the touching… scares me.." Shouyou said softly. The Omega inside him preening from the full attention.   
Masaru started to gently pet the Omegas hair. "Scares you? I thought this was something all Omegas needed? I wasn't aware that it could be frightening." Masaru kept petting when he heard quiet purrs coming from the boy. 'It must not be so bad.' He thought.  
"It-it's not. But like.. not all touch is nice or-or okay." Shouyou laid his head down onto the ground, unable to keep it up any longer. His whole body went from tense to floating relaxation in the span of a few moments. It was tiring. He wasn't even sure if he was speaking clearly.   
"Does your mother not scent you anymore? Where do you have the need.. satisfied if a parent no longer does it? I was never taught that." Masaru placed a hand directly against the scent gland on his throat once again and Shouyou let out a loud keen. Startling Masaru to where he withdrew both hands from the Omega completely.  
Hinata's senses were overloaded. He hasn't had anyone directly touch his marking glands. Not even his mom did. Let alone twice in a row.   
Masaru wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He tried to go through his mind on what he's learned.   
"Young Omega's aren't always scented properly by parents as they feel it becomes a taboo of sorts. Though the act of scenting can be done platonically and rather easy through simple hugs, many don't express the pheromones of scenting on children once they start into puberty. Many families that have beta parents but Omega or Alpha children aren't always properly trained in how to do the scenting the child may need. This can be used to our benefits. It can be rather hard on the adolescent Omegas body once it has felt that direct touch. You need to be careful to not express too much."   
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you." Masaru hung his head in shame. His master would be thoroughly plussed if he saw what happened.   
Shouyou shifted his head to gaze up at Masaru. For some reason, he felt a sudden sadness seeing the scentless Alphas downturned expression. Hinata has never really seen his features change from the stony calculating look he always has.   
"You-you didn't know." Shouyou felt his body calming down from the sudden plethora of sensations. "It's okay. Really.."   
Masaru's look went back to his normal one as he stared back down at the Omega.   
'He is trying to comfort me?' Masaru felt an internal glee.   
Masaru ran his fingers through the Omegas hair and Hinata purred subconsciously.   
"I have to go, but I will be back." Masaru said as he stood swiftly. Grabbing the trays of food and left.

~~~~~

Masaru kept the scenting and touches light. It was getting to where the Omega would initiate contact first now. Sometimes it was as if the redhead had been waiting for Masaru. Today Masaru was sitting on the Omegas bed. Hinata had his head on Masaru's thigh. He had another break down and was slowly getting back together. Masaru relished these moments. It meant that the Omega was becoming comfortable with him. He could already feel a sense of yearning coming from the smaller boy. Shouyou had been telling him things more. Confiding in him about his thoughts and missing his friends. The way he spoke of them made Masaru feel an emotion he couldn't handle well. His teacher later explained to him that it was probably the feeling of jealousy. Masaru didn't like the way it burned through him. But he kept it together. His Omega wouldn't need those people anymore anyway. He was here now with him.  
"What is the b-boss like? You've talked about them before.. I just want to be pre-prepared.."   
Shouyou mumbled nervously. Masaru spoke so highly of this boss person. Calling him a teacher of sorts. Saying how he saved his life. Though he never goes into detail. He's always reassuring Hinata that he will help him too. He's not so sure about it.   
Hinata jumped a little as he felt a hand take his. Unravelling his hair from between his fingers.   
"There is no need to worry about that Hinata. I'm sure the boss adores you already." Hinata lent into his touch. Unconsciously seeking for more attention.   
"We will have to let him go a while without any contact.." Masaru thought back to what he was told. It will be difficult, but worth the results.  
"I have to go. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Masaru mustered an uncomfortable smile on his face. Hinata smiled back softly. "Y-yeah. Okay."

~~~~~

This is not ok. Hinata already felt inner turmoil over his odd feelings toward Masaru. He knew Masaru wasn't in charge, but he never felt like he stood in the same place as Hinata, like a prisoner.   
But Hinata's body had been so starved and Masaru was the only one around. Hinata know's he will lose himself without touch and affirmations. Before Masaru, he would have been able to stave this off. He would have let himself drown without the emotional bond and his Omega yearning for release. But now, he's terrified.  
His Omega knows that there is someone in this place that it can seem to trust.  
"Where has he been? He hasn't been able to actually stay and see me for days now."  
Hinata lay on the floor by the bed. His insides crawling and aching; making him feel sick.   
"I know.. I know I need someone to just hold me. Just for a while…"  
It was like this for a week. Some days Masaru was able to bring him his food, but for some reason he couldn't stay. He would give fleeting pats or a hand squeeze and that would be it. The guards seem to be watching Shouyou more often as well.  
"Maybe I got him in trouble or something? He always made comments of being with me too long.. what if he doesn't even want to be around me?"   
Shouyou felt tears leak from his eyes. He gave harsh sobs and didn't know how long he was crying for.   
"My body is messed up! I'm crying for an Alpha that doesn't even have a scent let alone I barely know! Oh my God. This is awful. Why is it like this?"   
After a full week of being basically alone, Hinata felt crazy. He thought of friends and tournaments and things he loves. Trying to stave off the feral feeling.   
As it went on, his Omega took over more and more. He wasn't even aware of his control slipping. He just welcomed the moments of hazey unclarity that made the time go by.  
His Omegan urges were rearing up though, and his mind would wander to more intimate areas of his life.  
He couldn't stop it when the hazy fog turned into figures of people he knew. His fantasies would splurge and he would go through the things he thought about at night. The men he thought about at night.

When he first met Kageyama, he thought that the guy was so good looking, even in his cold icy ways. He had thought that maybe, they would have become something more. But Kageyama always avoided the subject or only spoke of his futures in volleyball and it threw Hinata for a spin as he didn't quite grasp what his fellow teammate and best friend felt towards him. So he pushed his feelings away. Hinata's body would go through bouts of warmth as he thought of how many hot people he knows from volleyball. He swears the sport was blessed by these beautiful beings. At this point in his crazy fog, they all appeared like angels in his head. And then it took a dip. The figures of his mind became so real.   
He feels a big rough hand in his. The palms calloused and warm. Hinata looks to his side and the lack of eyebrows makes him giggle.  
"Is it really you?" Shouyou whispers to the figure. True to form, the man doesn't say anything. He only gives a short shrug. Hinata runs his hands over the bigger ones and shudders. Imagining what they could do together. Hinata remembers the first time he saw him. He was afraid.   
He is a giant especially to Shouyou's small stature. But he didn't treat him any differently for any of his differences. He can still feel those eyes on him. Watching his every move as he advances on the court. Shouyou watching him for any change in that stony face.   
"He reached his hand out for mine first." He thinks, as he runs his fingers down the others cheek.  
That night after their game was Shouyou's first ever wet dream.   
It was also when he realized that he was dangerously into big muscled men.   
"Particularly ones without eyebrows." Hinata giggled. The figure shook in silent laughter along with him. Hinata's bright smile lit the room.  
"You were always so kind to me. Aone. Even from the start."   
He was so lost in the haze now. His body became hot and he started to sweat. Aone's features turned into a frown and Hinata's heart thumped faster. "It's ok." Shouyou said in that whispery soft voice. "I'm just...unwell. I just need…" He sighs and shifts himself onto his stomach on the bed. He felt as warmth encased him and he looked back to see Aone laying next to him. Hinata knew none of it should make sense. The bed barely fit him width wise. And yet his mind was cloudy with need and a blooming desire inside of him. He couldn’t think of anything but the beautiful Alpha in his view now. What his big hands would feel like on his body, or wrapped around his most intimate of places. Shouyou ground his hips against the firm mattress. His erection was achingly stiff, and he was starting to leak slick. His eyes were getting a glossy sheen to them and in an instant he realized what was happening to him.  
“I’m...having a.. a heat.. Going into...heat.” He breathed out heavily. He still hasn’t had a proper one yet. His first one lasted three days, and he barely remembers it. He knows that he was wet and achy and sore, but the yearning need wasn’t as intense then as it is now.  
Shouyou felt like he was on fire. He took every item of clothing off to try to stave away the burning he was experiencing, but it wasn’t helping. He felt so empty.   
“Alpha..” He mewled pathetically, trying to get this Aone's attention. The apparition only frowned more and shook his head. Shouyou couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. He could feel the rejection in his soul even if this was a mere hallucination, to the despairing Omega everything seemed very real. “Alpha please.” He whined, getting onto his elbows and knees. He reached a hand between his thighs and rubbed his fingers through the wetness. Hinata cried even more as he sunk two of his digits inside. ‘Not enough.’ his mind taunted.   
Shouyou shoved his face into the mattress as he attempted to quell his growing need. He’s lost all awareness to everything except for finding satisfaction.   
“Omega.” Shouyou moved his head up from the mattress and turned to look next to him. He could see Aone still sitting there watching him.   
“Alpha?” Hinata asked tentatively. He watched as Aone just sat there, but he could still hear a voice coming from him. “It’s okay, we’re here to help you now.”   
“A-Alpha..” Shouyou said shakily as he tried looking around with tears springing to his eyes once more. This didn’t sound like Alpha at all. He looks like he’s right there, but it’s like an imposter. Hinata was terrified as his body was shrilling with warning bells.   
‘Not Alpha.’  
‘Not our Alpha.’  
‘Not safe.’  
He could feel as the impersonator wrapped their arms around him and he shrieked.   
“Shush, you’ll be all better now Omega.” Shouyou felt a sharp pinch in his thigh. His limbs grew sluggish and his mind got even hazier as a drowsiness washed over him.   
“Yes, sleep. You’ll be near perfection once you awaken.”


	5. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be points of views from OC characters. Kind of get a sense and idea for more of whats happening behind the scenes. 
> 
> * I have no idea if I should go get blessed by someone, but I've had some real bad luck. A lot of the chapters that I had written out for this story were completely deleted somehow. Just gone. I'm not sure what happened. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I kind of pulled it out of my brain and put it together for now. *

The air smelled of morning dew as Akio walked down the street to the corner store. Seinaru looked all the more beautiful and lively as he went. Being sure to accept his polite morning greetings and graces.  
The bell over the door chimed as he stepped into the shop. Walking in to grab the same things as he did every morning before. Being sure to pick the best looking beverage from the rack. As he steps to the counter he sees the television going. 

“Welcome back. Today we are here with a very special guest. Father Chiyotanda.”

Akio watches as the camera pans out, showing the show host and the guest full of smiles a the crowd claps.   
“Ah good morning brother! What spirit has graced you this morning?” The shopkeeper asks happily. Akio merely shrugs while still watching the screen.  
“Oh look at that. The Father has been pretty busy lately. This will be good for our small village town. He’s such a blessing to us all.” The shopkeeper talks as he rings up Akios items. After Akio pays, he heads towards the door to leave.  
“And may the Three Spirits be with you brother!” the shopkeeper yells. Just like every other morning. Akio nods his head in silent appreciation as he goes out the door. Just like every usual morning.

~~~

The yard was kept together neatly with precision and togetherness that only money could buy. Standing on the porch in the face of all of this always gave Akio the feeling of being small.  
"Akio! Hello, come in! Come in, I'm always telling you to ring the doorbell." Akio was so lost in his head that he hadn't even heard the door open. He coughed to hide how startled he was and stepped inside.   
"Father, it's not appropriate to refer to me by name in public. Someone else could hear." Akio speaks as the man before him gestures to follow down the hall.   
The Father snorts and puts a hand on Akios shoulder, and Akio has to ignore the way it makes him shiver. He was steered into the man's study.   
"It's my home Akio, no one else is here right now. Also, how many times do I need to tell you to call me by my first name. We are friends."   
"Yes, but I wouldn't want you to get into any sort of trouble."  
"What kind of trouble would I get into? I'm the head of this place. If anything, they will all just smile and laugh it off. No harm no foul." The Father happily took one of the drinks that Akio was holding and sat down on the loveseat placed in front of a wide window.  
"You know as well as I that things can happen unexpectedly, fast. Not always to your favor." Akio watched the man as he let out a deep sigh. His black hair peppering with grey; the crinkles around his eyes and growing around the corners of his mouth hints at his age. The man looked stressed, but only Akio was allowed to see it.   
"I know. I should stop acting like a giddy child. We've been blessed by the Three Spirits and have gotten great exposure out into the world of our great religious community. I have a feeling there will be more to come." The Father had a soft smile and looked out into the yard from the window. His smile turned firm and tense as his eyes shifted from the outer world to Akio.  
"Have you seen Hideko? I worry. She didn't make it for late night gathering yesterday. It's been four days."   
Akio sipped at his beverage. "She was placed in the labs to study under Shigemori’s direction."   
The Father's eyes widened a bit. "My son ordered her to work under him?"   
Akio bit the inside of his cheek before replying. He always forgot in sparse moments that his sadistic boss was the son of this beautiful man. "Yes. Though he told me that he would have you informed." The Father only shook his head.   
"He did not, but I'll have him send her up to me. After all, he can't say no to me." Akio gave a small smile at that. Though Shigemori was a boss to many in his own right no one in this place was allowed to deny the Father anything. He was the true leader. Though he was unaware of the atrocious acts happening right under their feet.   
"I'm sure that will make her very happy, Father." Akio said as the man stood up and went to his desk.   
The Father smiled with that innocent air of a blind sheep being led into the lion's cage.   
"Nonsense, she loves her science stuff. I'm sure I'm just an annoying dad to her at this point."   
Akio took a longer drink this time. Wishing it was something strong instead of the light tea he got. If only this man knew. 

~~~

Akihito wasn't a follower of Father Chiyotanda’s teaching. He had never even really heard of this ‘cult’ until he got into his line of work.  
It was surprisingly easy to get into the village of Seinaru. It was a little harder to be anointed into the religion as a follower. It was even more difficult to gain favor with the Father's son, Shigemori. It took a couple years to get the man's trust and for him to get into the position he was now. In the group of doctors and scientists, and working right under Shigemori’s nose. Taking care of patients and other workers involved in this strange community. There were still many things he wasn't able to get to. He couldn't access certain areas of this giant building. Some medical records and files were confidential to him and many others. He's been working two long and hard years for this. Away from his family, from the outside world. He could hardly even smuggle information out to his team. He wasn't going to stop. His job was never done until he got the right knowledge and items he needed.   
He remembers when he was first called to Shigemori’s private quarters. Akihito had been getting glimpses of his own death and cold sweats. He didn't fathom that it was to promote him to Shigemori’s official team.   
Even after that it was difficult. He still had many restrictions until he was deemed worthy enough. About six months after being promoted he met one of the many victims. She was in her early thirties. A born beta. Her screams won't ever leave his mind. It was then when he found out what was truly going on in this strange place. They were trying to change secondary genders. Through any means they could. The beginning experiments that he was able to read about were gruesome and inhumane. Akihito truly believed that he was side by side with the insane. The cruel and unimaginable ways in which these innocent lives were taken had him roiling. If this mission wasn't so important, he would have lost it already.   
When they started bringing in many Omegas he became even more concerned. He still hadn't been able to be a part of these top secret ‘research programs’ very much. Just being a lacky at this point; running around medical machines, getting papers done, what they need he gets. 

It happened exactly thirty-eight days ago.

“Omega number 3-1. H.S. you want me to help with this one, Sir?” Akihito couldn't hide the shock and confusion on his face. This is the first victim he will actually work directly with.   
“Yes, of course, you have proven yourself to be very reliable. And I believe from what has been listed as some of your past expertise, you will be of great help with this Omega.”

“I am very honored Sir.. what is it that you expect me to do.” The brown haired Beta looked to his supposed leader. 

“I am looking to get this one well acquainted. Have you been briefed on what our goals are here?” 

“Um, stay true to the three spirits and follow the Father’s blessed wisdom. Those that shall see-”

“Ugh, quiet with that dribble. I do not mean my old man’s hub-bub be a good whatever nonsense he can think of rant. I am talking about our end game. What are we looking to accomplish here?” Akihito shook his head in hesitation, unsure of what the right answer was causing Shigemori to sigh quite loudly. 

“We are here to create miracles! Change life as we know it! Shred the unnecessary and painful aspects that a poor soul is trapped into from the moment they are born! I’m looking to create a queen to do this with Mr. Tosen. I’ve looked into your past works on chemical formulations and components and all of the positive and negative reactants. I am having some difficulty with creating a formula that is expecting specific compounds. I’m sure you get what I’m asking of you?” 

“Sir, you want me to work on making new… chemicals?” 

“You’ll get it in due time. You’re also capable in the area of psychology, correct? This is where I’ve most been lacking and need your full attention. Come along. I want to show you who you’ll be working with.”   
Akihito had to quicken his pace to keep up with Shigemori’s long gait. He stopped short when Shigemori opened the door to his personal office. 

“Excuse me, Sir?” Shigemori gave the other an annoyed look. 

“Come in here. What, can you see everything from out here now? Hurry I have some other things to get to soon. 

Akihito stepped into the room, trying to take in everything without it seeming too obvious. He had never been allowed in here before. SHigemori waved his hand, motioning Akihito towards his desk. The tall man pointed at one of the few screens sitting there.

“Take a look at this here.”

Akihito held his hands to his sides so he wouldn’t accidentally rub his eyes in bewilderment. On the screen in front of him he can see that they are looking into one of the higher end containment cells where they kept “important specimens”. These cells usually contained men and women involved in Shigemori’s personal studies. This one appeared to be occupied by a small child. 

“Stunning isn’t it? Hasn’t quite woken up yet. Brought in early this morning. This is your assignment. Help me with this, and I’ll assure you receive a luxurious amount in payments.

Akihito could feel sweat start to pool in his armpits. ‘This is a child. There's a child here. I have to get this out.’   
“You want me to work with this..?” 

“Ah yes, you need the case notes. I have the basics here, though I will be forwarding the rest to you later. Subject is male. Secondary status is Omega. His-” Akihito knows he should be listening, but he has to focus on calming down before Shigemori could notice that anything was up. 

“You’ll be able to check in on him daily at that time. It would be best to get stats while he’s sleeping. Lessens the amount of exposure to people around him that way.” Shigemori mumbled some things as he wrote notes on a paper. 

“Be sure to get all of this when doing check-ins. I look forward to having you work on the masterpiece with me.”

Akihito shook away the memory. It’s been a little over a month since then and now he was here, monitoring ‘subject H.S’ for any adverse reactions or side effects. The child looked so thin and small compared to others he’s seen in this room. 

“Levels Mr. Tosen.” Shigemori asked. That was another odd thing to Akihito. The degree of involvement that Shigemori has placed on this one alone has raised many of Akihito's red flags, but he isn’t certain yet on what Shigemori’s plans with him are, and it’s all just starting. 

“The subject's levels are steady. His O2 appears to be a bit low, but should stabilize within a few hours.” Akihito gave a silent sigh as he watched the computer once more to see if he missed anything. His brain going over information he needs to give to his informant. ‘It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been able to get anything out.’

“Good work Tosen. This first run has gone rather smoothly. I think it just may work!” Shigemori gave a bounce in excitement and turned towards a few others who had helped and were staying to observe or run machines. 

“Taru, be a delight and keep an eye on things. He should wake up soon. You’ve all been briefed now. So play nicely. No touching unless it’s an emergency. Mr. Tosen is in charge of anything to do with the Omega until I get back.” 

Taru smiled widely at Shigemori as the man hurriedly exited the room. If the air before had felt tense when working with Shigemori in the room, there were no words to describe how it felt now with just Akihito and the three others there. 

“It’s quite delectable.” Akihito sharply looked at one of the other scientists who was suddenly very close to the unconscious boy. The pudgy man's hand was raised as if he was about to touch him. Before Akihito could even get a sound out, Taru smacked the man's hand away. 

“Hey, I just wanted to feel how warm it is.” 

“You’re such a dumb creep. This is Master Shigemori’s. He said it himself. Do you want to die? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind using you for some more experimentation.” The man huffed and stepped away.. Taru snarled at him like an animal and proceeded to stay right by the table still. Like a guard dog. 

“You can always get your freaky kicks in the breeding dens Sye.” The fourth in the room stated. He had a deranged sort of smile on his face. Akihito just pretended to keep checking the monitors and vitals as they all had a mini squabble. As long as the boy was left unharmed, he would handle just listening. 

“Mmmm sure. I can’t help it. You even think it’s a good one Taru, you can’t lie.” The pudgy man, Sye, said while rubbing his hand.

  
“Even if I did, he’s not ours. The Master has chosen him. You know what that means. I’m sure you’ll have fun being bored out of your mind with no “prettys” to touch once he knows about this.

Sye’s eyes grew large. “What, you can’t tell him. It was an accident. I didn’t even do anything.”

“Nonsense. You would have acted on it if I wasn’t here. You wouldn’t have listened to the new guy if he told you no. That’s why I’m in charge.” Akihito pointedly looked elsewhere as Taru gestured towards him. The sounds of the monitor changing rates caught his attention. 

“Oh, he’s waking up.” 


	6. How Did it Get to This

The lights were bright. Shouyou’s head swam as he opened his eyes. There was something bringing air into his nose. His body felt like lead. As he went to bring a hand up to his face he felt it caught on something. He tried with his other hand to only be caught in something as well. He was fully awake now as his heart rate picked up and saw his arms strapped to a bed. His feet were no different. It became harder to breathe through this nightmare. The sounds of shuffling feet and voices around him. He had woken up in a sterile smelling room on a cold table. He felt hungry and fatigued. Some wires were connected to his temples and chest and an IV was in his hand. There were a few people in white coats around him. Looking at machines and saying things out loud that others would write down. It didn't make sense. None of it. He tried to speak but it came out as a rough mumble.

“Oh my. I can't believe he's already awake.”

“This is great. Just as he was saying.”

“I'm extremely pleased with what we are seeing. He's wide eyed after what has been administered. Honestly..”

The two men and a woman near where he was laying talked between each other as they looked his body over. Shouyou felt like they were dissecting him with their eyes.

“Sye, notify the boss. It's urgent.” 

There was some movement and loud voices as Shouyou closed his eyes. Gaining a headache that reigned down on his vision. When he opened them again it was to a very tall slim man. He was feeling Hinata's wrist and looked into his eyes as he noticed his stirring on the table. 

“Hello there little one.” The black haired man spoke to Hinata like he would a child. Using a calm and warm voice. It wasn't hard to do as Hinata was rather small for his age and had a boyish look to him.

The kindness confused Shouyou immensely. He had been taken rather roughly, kept in a dark room in which he couldn't get out and felt tremendous pain, from whatever they had done to him. He’s sure this is a form of torture. 

The man could read that confusion all over Shouyou's face. He gave a soft smile and ran a hand through Shouyou's dirty hair.

“No need to worry. I wouldn't hurt you. It seems you have been treated rather poorly. I understand that many here aren't privy to be nice to lower standing individuals. Here, let me get you out of these restraints.” Something in the man's words and offset kindness made Hinata's skin crawl.

The tall guy leant over him and Hinata smelled Alpha all over him. It didn't seem right though. As if the man had been with many different Alpha mates and all of their scents collided on him. It only fed his confusion. Was the man himself an Alpha? Or was the smell just misplaced?

“My name is Shigemori. Yours is Hinata Shouyou, right?

Hinata tensed at hearing his own name. How did he know that? He never said his name to Masaru, right? His body felt strange numbing as it tried to release this fear. 

“Again, no need to be frightened. It was found on some papers in your school bag. So I take it that is right.” After the restraints were all off and the nasal cannula was removed from Shouyous nose, Shigemori stood by Hinata's head. 

“Now then, that must feel better. Shouyou, it's ok to use your first name right? I want to see if you can sit up.” 

Hinata didn't have much time to answer as he tried doing what he said. His muscles screamed at him and he let out a yelp falling to the side only to be caught by Shigemori. He helped him sit down on the bed.

“Wow.” Shigemori said in amazement, still holding him up by the shoulders. “You are one strong kid. I wasn't expecting you to be able to move much at all.” Shigemori called for one of the other men that had been in the room earlier. His face pudgy and head balding. 

“Sye, could you please grab a wheelchair with an IV pole attachment. I’ll be moving him to a different room for now.”

The man did as told and before Hinata’s tired mind could process fully what all was happening, he was being pushed through long bleak halls. He tried to assess his surroundings, but his head wasn’t all there. He felt weak and his insides felt shaken somehow. 

“Ah, here we are.” a stern looking woman opened a door for them and Shigemori talked to her quietly so Shouyou couldn’t hear. Once in the room he looked around. It was large and held a huge bed. There were no windows, but there was a wardrobe, and another door. The walls were an off white. Hinata was glad for the simplicity of the room at this moment. His insides were gurgling and he leaned his head over the side of the wheelchair he was placed in and spewed liquids of white, yellow, and... red? He was sure that shouldn’t be coming out of him.

“My my.” Shigemori rubbed Shouyou's shoulder until he was done and then wheeled him to the other door in the room. It opened to reveal a bathroom. 

“Don’t worry, getting sick actually isn’t that surprising. Your body will be doing a lot of adjusting. It just takes time.” He turns on the faucet in the tub to fill and wipes Shouyou's mouth. He could tell the boy was probably having a hard time keeping up with all he was saying. With the fluids they put in him, he shouldn’t be dehydrated, but the lack of substance on his stomach along with the doses he had would no doubt be a bad mix for him. It was still a great shock to the others that the boy was awake and moving at that. They thought he would be down for sometime, assuming that he would make it at all. But Shigemori knew. This would be his beautiful masterpiece after all. 

He turned the water off and took the papery gown that they placed over the boy off of him. He thinned too much as well. 

_ “We will have to change that.”  _ Shigemori thought. 

“Shouyou, I’m going to place you into the bath.” He only nodded a little. His face flushed and sickly looking. Shouyou was too tired to be embarrassed and a part of him was craving contact. His shame was all but gone. Shigemori seemed to have no trouble in lifting him and placing him in; careful to keep the hand with the IV on the edge of the tub. 

He heard the door to the bedroom open and smirked to himself. Masaru walked in and growled lowly at Shigemori. Not liking that he was seeing the weak and defenseless Omega in such a vulnerable state. 

“Calm down Masa, you’re going to frighten him. And his body isn’t up to handle an Alphas anger or jealousy. I had you called here so you could help.” Masaru bit into his fist and joined Shigemori at the side of the tub. This one was going to be his. Masaru could feel it. The redheaded beauty was strong. He quietly helped Shigemori wash Hinata’s body. Wanting to claim him. Shigemori felt that it was good for Shouyou to be so out of it right now. The pheromones that Masaru was giving off would definitely terrify him. 

~  
  


“You're being very personal already with him, Mori.” Shigemori Looked at Masaru and back to the now sleeping Omega on the bed. The bath hadn’t lasted long, but moving him around led the smaller being to get sick again before he passed out.

“You must really think he is it then.” It came out more like a question, but Masaru didn’t want to hope too much only for this one to die. He needed this one. He seemed perfect for him.

Shigemori gave a short laugh “He has pleased us so far. I may seem to be going the extra mile with him, if that’s what you are referring to. But, he is also the youngest we’ve had. He will be more easily swayed by our kind gestures. This is why we have been doing these, what you've called "games". It will give him a sense of security in us. So long as everyone plays along. Be sure to remember that Masa. I can’t have you losing it and ruining our chances.” He stands and makes long strides towards the door. Shigemori’s pager went off and he checked it; an irritated grin making its way onto his face. 

“If he wakes, do ring me. I have been called to check on something. I will also be trying out some of the newer tests later on, but don’t hesitate if I'm needed.”

With that Shigemori abruptly left the room and Masaru was left with his future sleeping away next to him on the bed. At least, he hoped it was.

~~~  
  
  


“This better be important. I was in the middle of something that needs my attention.” Shigemori griped. Chimp and Akio both stood in front of him silently. 

“Well? What is it?” Shigemori wasn’t in the mood for blundering idiots. 

“The Father wanted a look round’ the lab.” Chimp pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of said labs. Shigemori’s face flushed with rage and his hands grew twitchy with the sudden need to break something. 

“What!? Why? Where is he now?” His voice was loud as the three men made their way down the hall. Chimp tried not to shy away from the sudden outburst. 

“He’s in lab D- quarter 3 sir.” Akio stated with a huff added to his dull manner. Both Akio and Chimp were caught off guard with how quick their boss is. The raging man only got more frustrated at hearing that. He pushed the up button for the elevator and paced as they waited for the doors to open. 

“How the hell did he did that far? What all has he seen?” Shigemori breathed silently through his nose. The doors to the elevator opened and all three men stepped in. Shigemori allowed Akio to hit the correct floor as he studied Chimps fidgeting figure. 

“W-well at first, he made it seem like he was stopping by to drop off these snack gift things of sorts to the desk ladies. Then he discussed seeing you, which they didn’t really respond to. He got that wooing factor, what I call it and was all flirty and being generous an-”

“Shut up. I don’t need a tale, I need the facts. Who let him get down this far?” 

Chimp looked to Akio and the other simply shrugged before speaking. “He is the Father, though there are areas he can’t access, many people involved in our community revere him and have a difficult time saying no. He pretty much forced one of the beginning staff to allow him entry into labs that are “Safe”. 

Chimp and Akio stared in apprehension. Shigemori’s sudden quietness didn’t bode well for either of them. Shigemori stayed still for a moment longer till the elevator doors opened. The two following him out and down the hall to quarter 3. He paused in front of the opaque lab entrance. Slowly turning to the others. 

“Is Hideko with him?” He asked with barely hidden annoyance. Akio now looked to Chimp who was shuffling his feet on the floor. 

“No, I called M to keep an eye on him while me and Akio got you.” 

“You inept..” Shigemori took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “You thought it would be best to leave my father down here with a defective mute? You fucking shrimp.” Shigemori turned and punched in the code for the lab doors to open. 

Chimp clenched his fists and snarled in frustration. “She is trained like us. It’s not like she would let him go where he can’t.” 

The doors opened with a whoosh and they could all spot The Father laughing in hysterics while a group of white coat wearing individuals stood around him. M spotted them first and bowed her head to show she acknowledged their presence. This caught The Father’s attention and he turned and smiled widely at the sight of Shigemori. 

“My son, what a great group of people you have working here. I hardly get to see their faces at evening prayers.” He spoke good-naturedly and patted some on the back as he made his way towards Shigemori. Both Akio and Chimp could see their boss tense up as The Father got near them. 

“Why did you come here? You know I could have shown you around myself, or had a scheduled time for you to take a tour.” Shigemori eyed his father. The man was up to something. 

Father Chiyotanda merely smiled and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. “I thought it would be great to surprise you! Plus you’ve been saying I could come for a while now, but haven't given a time on when. I was getting too curious, I want to see what my smart boy is creating here.” As he said that he looked all around as if absorbing everything in sight. Shigemori closed his eyes and knocked the hands away from his shoulders before opening them again. He gave a small smile to his father before speaking lightly. 

“What have you seen so far? Anything that has piqued your interest?” Shigemori used his faux friendly air. His father ate it right up.

“Well, all of it is fascinating, though nothing I can understand by just looking. Why don’t you show me around a little more, hm? Then I’ll get out of your hair.” The man wrapped an arm around Shigemori’s shoulder and the other did well to hide his irritation. Shigemori waved Chimp and Akio over to follow them. He was quick to get his father distracted by menial things before paging Akihito on orders for his fresh heavenly queen down in the sub levels. Even if he has to waste precious moments with his annoyingly vapid father, he still has one thing on his mind. 

  
~~~

“Ah yes, thank you so much. You really don’t have to do this.” Shouyou’s mother beamed at Suga as he carried in groceries for her. 

“Nonsense, it’s nothing at all. Also, do you need a sitter again? I really can watch Natsu during the evenings and nights, it’s no problem for me or Daichi. We love having her.” Suga set the bags down on the table and the two of them started putting things away. 

“I don’t know, Suga. I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I know the drive is out of the way for you. You’re both so newly mated as well, I wouldn’t want us getting in the way of that.” Ms. Hinata went quiet and stared at the box of noodles in her hand. Suga kept putting things away, leaving the woman to her thoughts for a few minutes. He listened to the sound of Natsu giggling upstairs followed by Daichi’s soothing tones. Suga’s lips turned up in an almost smile thinking about how close they’ve become with the Hinata’s. 

“You know Shouyou..” Sugas almost smile slid away as he turned towards Hinata’s mother. Seeing her with such a sorrowful look on her face reminded Suga of why he and Daichi have gotten to know them so personally.

“Shouyou had just come of age, not many months before.... Well, anyway, he always talks about how much you help him. I feel I haven’t always been the greatest when it comes to his needs. I didn’t really know many Omegas.” She looks out the kitchen window, staring at something that Suga isn’t able to see. “I should have done more to help him.. I know that Omegas seem to need more touch and affection, right?” She glanced momentarily at Suga then shifted her eyes to the stove. “I’ll start some tea. That sounds lovely. Would you like some?” She asked as she started to heat the water and pull down what was needed. Suga nodded silently and sat at the table watching her. He wasn’t unused to this from her. Some days were better than others, but there were moments where her eyes got a faraway appearance to them, like she was watching scenes play out before her. Most of those days included her talking to Suga about how she wishes she could have done something different, like now. 

“As a child he was so softhearted and always needed to be held. We thought that was normal, his father and I. But even into middle school he would want to be cuddled or hugged and, I really did try, but it seemed excessive, what he wanted. I had to sit him down and tell him that it wasn’t appropriate to be so touchy-feely with family like this.” Sugas heart broke for Hinata, thinking about how his needs weren’t seen and therefore not met. 

“I know what you’re thinking.. I really hate myself at times. I even looked at laws regarding adolescent Omegas and… did you know that parents can have their Omega children taken away if they aren’t meeting their base needs? Like, I was probably slowly putting my child in a place of becoming touch-starved and I wasn’t even aware.” She gave a bitter hysteric laugh and Suga couldn't just sit by. 

“You didn't know. I’m sure he doesn’t want you feeling this way. He probably didn’t even really know what his body needed. Most Omegas don’t even feel those urges until after their first heats.” Ms. Hinata put her hand up as if to silence him, which made Suga stop. The silence in the kitchen seemed so loud. She turned her head away from the stove and Suga could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“You would scent him wouldn’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Even her being a Beta, she would know when it came to her own child. 

“I..I-” 

“I’m not mad. I just.. You could tell couldn’t you? You noticed that he was struggling. You did the right thing.” She rubbed the tears away and slowly sat next to Suga at the table. He held her as she cried, getting frustrated with her own tears. “I just want my son back. Please, he’s just a  baby..” Suga shifted so she was fully in his arms now. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stay quiet so Natsu wouldn’t hear. Suga’s eyes started to prickle with salty tears as well. 

“It’s been almost three months… Natsu needs her brother. She’s already showing signs like he did at her age. He would know how to help her and give her what she needs.. I- I can’t-” 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ll help for as long as you need. We’ll get through this. Daichi and I will help you with Natsu. She has all of us here. And we will stay here even after they find Shouyou. It will be okay.”    
  


Her cries got a little louder as he spoke. Her pain came out through her tears. Suga’s own face became wet with his own. She pulled away from him and grabbed the ever present box of tissues from the table, handing Suga some. They took their time to calm down while cleaning off their red faces and runny noses.

“Thank you, Suga. It helps that.. That you speak as if you believe he will come home too.” She patted his cheek gently and sighed as she stood up. Suga standing after her. They both quietly decided to fix up some food. Neither knowing what else to say after that.


	7. The Unknowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGERING CONTENT*  
> This chapter involves rape of a minor. As well hints at being drugged.
> 
> Thank you for all that enjoy this story so far. It gets worse before it gets better. There may possibly be 3 or 4 more chapters before that, but it's getting close! Also added more tags!

“Hey, Hideko.” Hideko looked up to see Chimp standing near her work desk. She set down the papers she was looking over and gave him an annoyed look. 

“What do you want?” 

He looked around the already empty space. It was late after all, most everyone on this level of the facility had left by seven. He sauntered closer and brought out his hidden hand from behind his back. He held up a brown paper bag that looked bulky as if filled to the point of almost bursting. 

“What is that and why are you giving it to me?” She eyed him warily. She was being sure to behave accordingly lately so as to not face another punishment from Shigemori. She held in a shiver at the thought. Chimp rolled his eyes and opened up the bag so she could see inside. She hadn’t been expecting the squishy colorful candies and sugary cookies stuffed into it.

“It’s not for you.. Ya know.” He said softly. When she didn’t stop her questioning glare he rolled his eyes. “You know.. I thought your kittens might like them. Goodness, just fuckin take ‘em already.” He dropped the bag onto her desk in frustration and turned to leave; feeling levels of embarrassment. Hideko grabbed his arm before he could get very far. 

“What, just let a man leave in peace, will ya?” He looked like a downed dog and it almost made Hideko feel for him. Chimp really was a lonely guy. Being in a place where others look at you wrongly for having morals could really hurt someone inside.

“Do you want to go see them with me?” She asked softly. As if speaking any louder would call something dangerous. He stared down at her for a long moment before nodding. Hideko took one of his hands in hers and placed the bag of treats onto it. “You can give it to them yourself.” She smiled and turned back to her desk. Chimp clutched the bag with both hands. He waited quietly as she finished up her paperwork and shut down the area. The lights being the last thing before they both exited the building.   
The night air was cold enough to bite at exposed skin, but Chimp felt warm with excitement. It had been quite a few weeks since he'd seen them. They walked past the few businesses and stores, through the housing sectors and toward the old church. It wasn’t ever used anymore, and the father had gifted it to Hideko after she had enquired about it. Instead of ridding of it, she turned it into a home of sorts. They walked past the flaking broken wooden fences and around to the back where a smaller door was. Hideko motioned for him to be silent before she unlocked it. It gave a loud creaking sigh. They both went in and she locked the door behind them. They stood listening for a moment. Everything sounded so quiet. 

“Alright, they are probably waiting.” Hideko walked down the short hall into the kitchen area. She stopped in front of the basement doors and pulled out another set of keys. She noticed Chimps disdain at her locking it. 

“Since when did ya start locking 'em down there? Are they locked down there all day? That ain’t no way to live.” He gave her a hard look. She only shook her head and put the key in the lock. 

“They have ways of getting out if there's an emergency. I only do this to keep them safe.” She turned the key and the door swung open. Both adults peered into the darkness when suddenly a light came on and four sets of smaller feet came running to the bottom of the steps. 

“Mama!”

“Miss Hideko’s back!”

“Look, it's Monkey man!!” 

“Monkey!” 

The kids all jumped around and yelled as the two of them got down the stairs. Hideko gave them all a stern glare and they all quieted down. 

“You all know not to be too loud, we don’t want any bad people coming here.” Her voice was grave with a seriousness that Chimp hadn’t heard before. The kids looked down at their feet with some semblance of shame until the youngest looked up at Chimp and smiled widely at him. It seemed to break the tension as the second oldest looked to Chimp as well and spotted the bag in his hands. 

“What did you bring us, Monkey?” He asked with excitement as he jumped on the man. Chimp faked a groan and held the bag up in the air. 

“You’re so much heavier now than you was last time I saw ya squirt. What, did ya eat thirty stones?” He joked as he carried the boy to a nearby bed. The littlest followed close on his heels, the child's quiet senseless mumbling bringing along the other two children. 

“No way! People can’t eat stones! Isn’t that right Miss Hideko?” The second youngest rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Her dark brown hair tousled from sleep. 

“He’s only teasing, Judith. Are you still sleepy, my girl?” Hideko picked her up and swayed side to side before setting her on the bed next to Noah. 

“A little.. Noah woke me up.” 

“What?? Nuh uh! Plus I could hear you guys stomping around upstairs so I thought it was up time!” Noah could hardly hide the giddiness in his voice. The eldest child shook her head and smiled at Hideko and Chimp. 

“He did wake Judith up Mama.” She sat next to Judith on the small bed. 

“Mary! No one asked you for your two cents!” Noah shouted. He was quickly shushed by Hideko. The boy grumbled under his breath as Hideko picked up the youngest child. 

“Is the little baby hungry? I’m sorry I was so behind today.” Hideko cuddled the boy close as she made her way to the tiny kitchen setup away from the beds. 

“Mark is not a baby, he’s almost three now Miss Hideko.” Judith said while yawning loudly. Noah had stood up on the bed at this time and sized up Chimp.

“So, what's in the bag Monkey? Aren’t you gonna show us?” Chimp grinned at the boy's anticipation and decided to be easy on him. 

He slowly opened the bag, but put a finger over his lips and whispered conspiratorially “Don’t tell Mama Hideko kay? This is our secret, yeah?” All three children giggled and nodded in agreement. Hideko only shook her head as she started feeding Mark some small bits of soft cereal. Chimp made all the kids share the goodies and portioned it out so it was all even. 

“This way, no one has more and no one has less.” He said smoothly. As they ate their treats he went over to Hideko. 

“When did you start locking the basement door? It wasn’t like that when I came last time.” He made sure to keep his voice quiet to not bother the kids. He watched them look at their colorful snacks and show them to each other as he waited for Hideko to respond. The woman didn’t look at him, but he could feel her tense up. 

“It was a recent change. I just want to keep them safe.”

“You said that upstairs. Safe from what? They already hide out here. What is going to happen to them if they even set foot outside? You live way out here.”

“You know this place isn’t always safe. I can’t risk having them seen. I mean look at them. Mary’s hair color isn’t exactly subtle. No one with Noah’s dark complexion even lives here. They could be hurt, or worse..” She trailed off. 

Chimp looked at the kids again. He could agree that Noah’s skin tone would be hard to miss, but Mary’s hair wasn’t that unusual. 

“What’s wrong with her hair? There are many people with white hair.” Hideko’s unamused glare had him looking away from her. “Okay maybe not a whole lot..” She finished feeding Mark and set him on the thinly carpeted floor. The boy stood and toddled away to a corner with various toys. Sighing Hideko stood up and watched the kids right next to Chimp. He waited for her to speak, but she stayed silent. 

“Look, just tell me who it is, or what. I want to help ‘em.. I can’t stand by and see this.” He gestured all around. “ Who would hurt them if they saw?” 

She glanced at him and back to the children. All laughing or playing, like the world couldn’t get any better than this. Hideko swallowed the tight knot in her throat. 

“For right now, this is all I can do. Until I can get them somewhere else..” the words hung in the air and now it was Chimps turn to sigh. 

“Okay, fine fine. At least let me see ‘em more now? They're use to me. Plus you seem to trust me at least a bit, right?” He tilted his head in a sad puppy gesture and his heart stuttered at seeing Hideko genuinely smile at him. 

“Yes, I’ll let you see them more.. Just.. run it by me first.” 

Chimp laughed loudly startling the kids for a moment before they realized what was going on. They all laughed with him like they got a joke that was never said. “Yeah, I’d have to do that anyway. With the, er, doors. Ya know.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Monkey man come sit with us!” Noah shouted, forgetting to be quieter in the moment. Both girls piped up after him.

“Yeah sit with us!”

“C’mon Mr. Monkey!” 

He turned his head to see Hideko covering her mouth. Trying hard to hide her fit of laughter at the nickname for the gangly man. He merely shrugged while also smiling at her. “Kids, what are we gonna do huh?” He patted Hideko on the back and made his way to the small bed they were still sitting on. Even if he can’t change where he’s caught in life, maybe he could help change theirs.   
  
  
~~~~~

  
“It’s been a while, but I think it’s about time for the next step.” Shigemori sat in the only room of the grand church that he could stand to be in. Just a small hexagonal shaped room that was probably built for the purpose of prayer. He comes here to talk with his first love. A being he could never deserve to be with. 

“He’s blooming beautifully. I just know you would adore the sight of him.” Shigemori sighed dreamily. Chin propped up on his hand as he day dreamed. “He has come a long way. It’s been ninety-two days? I can’t believe such time has gone by.” He shifted himself so he laid on his back on the hard stone bench. Eyeing the large painting hanging on the wall above.   
“It's been so long since I’ve even come here. I may need no use of you anymore if this works. He will be my new angel. Just you wait.” He waited in the tranquil aura of the room. Knowing not to expect to hear any response, and yet still getting aggravated by it. 

“He's beautiful. Perfect even. A specimen beyond comparison.” He raised his voice to the nothingness. Eyes glaring pointedly at the framed painted character looming over him. Still to be met with silence. The man growled and stood abruptly. His mind spinning fast with thoughts.

“Yes yes.. We had a few bumps, but I’ve studied and experimented long and hard for this! He doesn’t even cry for his mommy anymore, or his friends. Masaru even said so!” The wild look in his dark orbs didn’t sway the ever present peace that this place holds. 

“Everyone who ever mocked me will see.. They will all see! He will be a being worthy of Gods!” He slammed his palm against the wall. The slapping sound resonating around the room. Shigemori breathed in deeply to calm his racing heart. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone speak.

“Sir, you’re needed.”

Shigemori whipped around to see Akio standing in the doorway. He fully growled in hot anger. “What have I said about disturbing me while in the church? No one is to come for me here in my moment of solitude! if it's that emergent they can just page me-”

“They tried Sir, it appears you don’t have it on you.” Akio stated. He kept his head bowed to show respect while also hoping to avoid any sort of outburst from the man. 

Shigemori frowned deeply as he felt around his coat pockets and waist line. He must have left it behind at his desk before his impromptu break. 

He ran his hands over his clothes to smooth any wrinkles out. “Spit it out, what is it then?” 

Akio stood fully before speaking “It’s Akihito in the labs, he said it’s urgent.” Before Akio even finished his sentence, Shigemori was rushing out the door like fire was licking at his feet.

Akio only stood in bewilderment for a moment before gazing around the room. He’d never been in here before. He looked at the white stone bench and led his gaze to the big portrait hung on the wall. Akio’s stomach turned to lead and he felt chills run up his spine. 

“What the hell..” His earlier confusion by his boss's antics turned to full blown trepidation. From the painting, an orange haired figure stared right back at Akio as if burning through his soul. The eyes, a whisky brown with angels wings fanning out from their back. He would have mistaken it to be an exact making of the small boy they received all of those months ago, except for the few changes. The hair was longer here in the painting. And the added slope of breasts sat upon the figure's chest. These things didn’t put Akio at ease. If anything, he was still feeling dread clinging onto him. What the hell did he do?

~

  
“Sir, subject H.S seems to be acting out again.”

“Acting out? How so?” After the first days of Hinata being here, they showered him in a sense of security. Then Shigemori would have some of his underlings do studies and more testing on him and it would break the redhead down. Shigemori and Masaru would hold him afterwards, making him crave for their presence and putting trust in them. His mind has gone off kilter after the last three tests, but Shigemori feels their next step is now ready to start. Akihito pressed forward with his concerns as Shigemori scanned over the cams and checked some readings.

“He won't let anyone near him. He screams and fights and has already bitten two people. He keeps muttering things to himself. Sir, I think his mental and secondary functions are going haywire trying to process what's all in his system.”

Shigemori looked at his follower briefly. “Have him brought to the holding rooms. And call for Masaru. Tell him it is time.” 

Akihito looked appalled. “I'm sorry sir, but I don't think he can handle it. He is only a child! And his body is under too much stres-”

“Are you disagreeing with the way I work? Are you trying to tell me that my creation is flawed?” Shigemori couldn't keep his rage in. How dare anyone defy him and talk down on his special flower. He couldn't hide the possessiveness he felt swimming inside of his chest.

Akihito was quick to try and right his wrongs. “No! Sir! I'm terribly sorry, please.. forgive me.” He lowered himself to the ground showing submission to the leader. He was feeling foolish for thinking he could swade his ideas. 

Shigemori merely looked at him in disgust, but smiled sinisterly. “Hmm, I like it when they beg for forgiveness. Fine, but anything else from you and I will cut out your tongue.” Shigemori went back to the screens across the room and started discussing his plans with another scientist. 

Akihito rose from the floor slowly and walked out of the lab. He needed to somehow get a message out, and fast. He knows they can’t possibly stop this, but maybe they can push their plans up sooner. He will do what it takes this time. No matter what.

~~~

It was time. Masaru has been awaiting this day for many many years. And finally, it has come. They created a specimen worthy of worship. He could smell the new beings' tantalizing scent. It was so powerful and he felt as though it was giving him strength. 

He commanded the guard to unlock the thick door and allow him entry. The clicks and electronic beeps going off making him irritable. He just wanted to claim what was his. Made for him.   
The door was swiftly shut and locked down once again after he stepped into the dimly lit room. All it held was a very large bed and restless form in its center. Red fiery hair pooled around their head as they tried to unsuccessfully pull their limbs free from their shackles. 

“My Omega! What did they do to you? You must be so frightened.” Masaru walked to the side of the bed and got on top of it slowly. Not wanting to scare the small form.  
“Here.” He held onto one of Shouyou's hands softly. The boy stopped moving altogether and stared up at Masaru in a confused way.   
“Everything hurts, in here, doesn't it.” He touched Shouyou's temple lightly and he felt a faint jerky nod. He ran his hand from the temple, down his face until his fingers were under his chin.  
“I can make it all go away. Isn't that nice, my pet? I'll make it all go away.” 

Shouyou let off a distasteful aroma as Masaru got between his legs. The poor redhead was lost in his own world but he felt scared. Masaru had always been kind. And helping him when he was lonely. Giving him touch and soothing him, but this wasn't right. This didn't seem ok.  
“Shhhh, baby. Calm down. It will all feel good. I promise.” Masaru ran a hand gently over Shouyou's leg and mentally cursed. 

“He should have gone into heat already. He was made for me!” I have to give him the shot.” He pulled a small syringe out of his pocket and was quick to sink the end into the supple thigh he had just touched. The naked Omega gave a shrill cry and moved about aggressively. Masaru felt a sudden terror overcome him. It is as if the air itself is choking him. He struggled for breath and his strength seemed to vanish. But as fast as it had happened, it stopped. The room filled with a pungent intoxicating smell.

“What the fuck was that?” 

Masaru looked up to Shouyou, squeezing both hands harshly against his own head. But the sight before him shattered his fear and it became dust in the wind. The adorable small boy was glowing and giving soft pants. His lower half was wet with slick and he was looking around in a haze for the other source in the vicinity. When his eyes caught Masaru's he whimpered and opened up as wide as he could, not being able to properly present himself for the Alpha in front of him. His Omegan side was distraught and upset for that, but something else was trying to pull him away from this situation. The drugs in his system were winning over his born instincts.   
Masaru had stripped fully and was aligning himself to Shouyou's opening. It was wet and looked so tight. Just perfect. He removed the cuffs from the redheads legs so he could move and position both of them more comfortably.   
Shouyou felt like he was fighting with something in his mind. A back and forth battle between forces he couldn’t pinpoint. He can’t get himself to focus on anything anymore, be it internally or external. He feels so hot and sick and scared. But his privates are burning with neediness. He doesn’t know what's going on with him. And there is also this strange underlying emotion he can’t precisely identify. It felt smoky and heated. Like a bubbling pot of water, but the lid is on tight. The water wants to escape. It’s heating up. 

_Alpha, Alpha, submit for Alpha._

_**No submission. Never submit.** _

_Need touch, Alpha will help us to feel better._

_**Not an Alpha. Protect ourselves. Protect our Omega.** _

_But he looks like Alpha! Our Alpha!_

Shouyou’s body froze up at the sudden intrusion. He let out a choked guttural gasp at the foreign sensation between his legs. It burned with uncomfort, but it also made parts of him preen. Whatever miniscule focus he had all but left him as a haze took over his already struggling mind. 

Masaru had pushed into Shouyou’s small opening. It was so warm and felt like it was enveloping him. He was in a state of euphoria at that moment. It didn’t long before he was close to knotting and the Omega under him was a sobbing, drooling, whimpering mess. Begging for his Alpha to finish. Masaru felt ecstasy to have his Omega wanting and needing him. He bent down and bit ferociously onto Shouyou's shoulder. A claiming has never felt so good.


	8. Fresh Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I saw a lovely comment that demanded this needed an update (0u0)/* So here it is. This chapter isn't as great as I wanted it to be, but I may go back and revise this whole story down the line.  
> This chapter has Shouyou in the first segment though the second and third are OC character viewpoints. I apologize for that.  
> You will all be happy to know that the next chapter will feature more Haikyuu!! characters.
> 
> As always I am happy to get comments and read what you think on the story. Thank you!
> 
> Some *warnings* I will add for this chapter.  
> Character acting out of distress.   
> Also graphic descriptions of one hurting themselves.  
> Mentions blood.  
> Small stitching mention.  
> Depicts someone harming others.  
> Also M/F sexual things happen in this chapter if that bothers anyone.   
> If it needs more warnings please let me know.

“Shouyou, are you awake?” Said boy tried to open his heavy eyelids. When he was finally able to get them apart he smiled lazily towards Shigemori. The man was running a hand through his hair and he purred quietly. 

“There you are, how are you feeling?” 

“I feel fuzzy...and itchy. Stinging..” He absentmindedly brought a hand up to touch a spot on his shoulder when he felt a bandage. His body coiled in and his heart rate picked up. 

“Shouyou? What's wrong?” 

The redhead couldn't answer. It was like he wasn't himself. A wild feral feeling overtook him and he clawed at the patch keeping his hands away from what was underneath. Once his nose could smell the mark and his eyes could faintly see it, he let out a piercing shrill and ripped at the flesh. Sensing his body willing away this cursed stain.

Shigemori had no idea what was happening. The child was gently sleeping and now he was suddenly an animal. He quickly yelled for a calming agent and was brought one with haste.

Blood was pouring down Shouyou's chest and arm. Covering his hand and getting on his face in his mad pursuit to rid the mark. Four other personnel had a horrid time trying to still him and hold him down as Shigemori stuck him with the needle. It was as if it didn't even work. 

The boy finally freed himself of the arms and hands that had been forcing him still and went startlingly fast into the bathroom. The doctor wasn't sure what the hell was going on. 

A guard and janitor were trying to get the door unlocked when Shouyou’s growls and shrieks abruptly stopped. 

“Shouyou? Are you alright!?” Shigemori was both alarmed and intrigued. “Get the damn door open right now!” He all but yelled at the two dimwits. Once they finally got it opened up the man looked in, expecting his beautiful muse to be bleeding out or dead . He could only stare at the  sight of Shouyou sitting calmly in the tub, trying to lick at his bloody wound. Shigemori knelt down by the tub, noticing the glassy hazy look on the boy's face.

“Shouyou?” 

Said boy looked up as if unaware that Shigemori had even been there. His eyes slowly cleared up and he started to shiver. “Sh-Shigemori…” He whined, reaching out to the odd scented Alpha, only to lean forward and throw up what looked to be blood. Shigemori ran the faucets, taking off what was left of the now torn up hospital gown. He checked his treasures shoulder carefully and cleaned him off gently. The skin and flesh were shredded up pretty badly. Causing concern to swell even more in Shigemori.

“Hinata, what just happened?” 

Now sitting back against the wall of the bathtub, Shouyou blinked slowly and shook his head. 

“I dunno… what do you mean..?”

Shigemori stared back appallingly. “Do you not remember? You woke up and attacked yourself. Can't you feel that? The bite mark that Masaru left on you is completely nonexistent anymore. I wonder…”

“Bite mark?” Shouyou interrupted, wide eyed and as if searching for a spot he had missed. 

“It isn't there anymore. You seemed to have.. disliked it and removed it yourself. hence why you will need stitches in your right shoulder now. I've never seen anything like it.”

Shouyou seemed to be off in his own world again as he mindlessly nibbled on two blood stained fingers. Shigemori cleaned him off and was able to stitch him up as well due to his dream-like state. 

_ ‘It seems even just bringing up the mating mark sends a feral side forward.’  _ Shigemori stood to grab a towel and felt a water wet hand cling onto his pant leg.

“Don't leave.” It came out as a whine, but Shigemori felt the underlying force of an Alpha. Looking at Shouyou, he was unsettled, but wrapped the small being in a towel and got him into his room. He made sure to patch up the injury well before helping to dress the redhead. Once done he looked him over more and called for one of the others to come near. The security guard walked forward, slightly hesitant. 

“No need to worry, just come. Stand here.”

Shigemori moved the stiff man to a spot a few feet away from where Shouyou was now sitting up on the bed. He then knelt in front of Shouyou and spoke softly so only the boy could hear.

“Can you give this gentleman a command?” 

Hinata only looked at him with wide confused eyes. 

“You can do it, tell him to do something for you.” Shigemori encouraged. 

The small boy shrugged a little and faced the older Alpha guard that had an uneasy expression.

“Umm… get me ice cream..” The Alpha flitted his eyes between Shigemori and Hinata unsure of what to do. Shigemori let out a sigh and waved the man away.

“Thanks, you can go now.” 

Bowing briefly, the guard left without complaint. Shigemori turned to a now quiet teary eyed Omega. 

“Shouyou? What is it?” The lanky man held his arms open so the redhead could squeeze close to his chest. The poor thing was shaking openly now as he was being held close.

“I didn't mean to-to disappoint you..” He cried as Shigemori understood. The child thought he did wrong, though he didn't even really know what he was supposed to do. He felt that he had let down the strange Alpha that had been trying to care for him in the scary place.

“Shush, you did exactly as asked my perfect queen. No need to be upset.” He patted the back of his head lightly and let Hinata cry things out. The boy seems to fall asleep and Shigemori orders Tosen to go get Masaru. 

Shigemori had just gotten Shouyou tucked in on the bed as Tosen made his way back in, followed by Masaru. 

“Ah, thank you Mr.Tosen. I would like you to look over heart rate and O2 again. As well as get a blood sample. I want to check some things.” Shigemori waved the man away to get started and spoke with Masaru near the door of the room. He had taken one look at the younger man and could see it on his face.

Shigemori placed a hand on one of Masaru’s shoulders. “Calm down, there is no use in getting upset here-”

“I could feel it..what happened? I don’t understand.” Masaru looked absolutely wrecked in a way that Shigemori had never seen. The man could hardly compute emotion and now he looked to be on the brink of tears. Shigemori took a deep breath. He had grown to care for him even if that fact was difficult to swallow. 

“I am not sure of what precisely transpired. I can only tell you what you already kno-”

“Don’t say it.” Masaru’s voice became steely and cold. He side eyed the individual laying on the bed. A sad yearning mixing in with deep hatred. It’s something Shigemori wishes he could take notes on. This sudden emergence of open feelings on Masaru’s part was pulling him in to study it.

“I think you need to hear it. Or at least fully acknowledge.. We will figure this out. Yes? But you need to get your emotions in check. I won’t let you near him like this.” 

Masaru shook the hand off his shoulder and took in deep breaths. Shigemori smiled at him and gestured for him to leave. He placed a hand on Masaru’s shoulder once again to give a little support and the other suddenly spun around with heated fury. Masaru’s face was formed into one of choleric madness. 

“You dirty ungrateful Omega!” Masaru screamed loudly. He had made his way past Shigemori towards the bed, but was quickly stopped by Tosen. Masaru continued to yell. “You thankless little germ! Move out of my way! I need to get to him! He needs to be disciplined!” Masaru’s strange Alpha pheromones were filling the room. 

The once sleeping redhead was starting to stir due to the sounds. Shigemori had yelled for security and was trying to get Masaru to stop his mad tirade. There was a momentary pause when the heart rate monitor started beeping rapidly. All three turned to see Shouyou staring at Masaru in fright. While this made Tosen and Shigemori delay in worry, it riled Masaru up even more. He pulled away from the others and charged at the bed. His mind set on putting this stupid little Omega in its place. 

“No whore should be able to defy my mark!” Masaru swung his fist out and hit Hinata on the side of his head. The Omega cried out. Shigemori was able to wrap one of his arms around Masaru’s waist, trying to pull him back. The room's smells clashed between the terrified Omegan scent and raging Alpha. Tosen was clammy and lightheaded. Even though he was a Beta, it was all so strong. 

“How dare you!” Masaru screamed at Hinata, the other crying and whimpering in fear. “I treated you kindly and you repay me like this! You fucking- Ahh!” 

All three men suddenly hunched in on themselves. Masaru felt his body lock up the same way it had the other day when he went in to bed the Omega. A sense of dread slivered up his spine as his other senses were drowning in terror. 

  
_“What the hell is happening?”_ Shigemori’s mind was trying to work around this intense feeling. He forced his head up to look around. He looked at Hinata, who was sitting calmly on the bed, but his eyes seemed different. They weren’t looking away from Masaru at all. Shigemori shivered at the chilling sight. He cleared his throat, trying to shake away any tremble his voice may hold before speaking. “Hinata. Hey, Hinata what’s going on? Can you speak to me?”

Shigemori made his way slowly to the bed. As he moved to stand next to the boy, Hinata's head turned to look at him. Shigemori froze at the fierce dead glare now directed at him. He still felt that great sensation of doom coursing over him, but it must not be as intense compared to whatever is being aimed at Masaru. He could hear the younger whining and see him visibly quaking on the floor. 

“Hinata, it’s okay now, see? You’ve got him to stop. I need to check your head okay?” Shigemori wasn’t sure if he expected an answer, but Hinata only kept staring. 

“S-sir, should I get him out to the hall?” Shigemori turned to see Tosen kneeling by Masaru. He appeared to be the least affected in the room by whatever was going on. Shigemori had many things now that he wanted to study over. 

“He hurt the Omega.” 

Both Shigemori and Tosen stifled their sudden jumpiness at Hinata's voice. They weren’t expecting him to speak, and his voice didn’t really sound like his own. 

“Do you mean yourself, Hinata?” Tosen ventured cautiously, he had never experienced anything like this before. The boy merely looked to him then set his eyes on Masaru again. 

“He hurt the Omega.” Hinata spoke again in that low hardened tone.

The sound of footsteps came into the room and Shigemori was annoyed and yet a little relieved from this interruption. “Took you long enough, get this fool off the ground and into another room for now.” The two security personnel nodded and hauled Masaru onto his feet, the man still shivering slightly. 

“I’ll be in to check him in a bit, Have someone look him over in the meantime.” Shigemori said as the two men took Masaru out of the room. Tosen stood up and walked over to Hinata. His intensity slid away as Masaru was taken out of his view. 

Shigemori watched as Tosen sat by the boy. He appeared gentle with his movements as he checked the younger over. Tilting his head to see any possible wounds. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Tosen asked, a little winded. Hinata looked at him as a clearness grew over his once dark gaze. 

“M-ma..” Shoyou stuttered over words and tears spilled from his exhausted eyes. “I d-di-dn’t-” He let out a body shaking sob that tore through Tosen’s heart. He pulled the redhead close and tried to be of some comfort. Shigemori merely watched the scene. Mentally keeping his notes all in order. He had to figure out the next course of action. 

~~~~~

“This is all I was able to get down.” Akihito ran his fingers over the spines of various books sitting on the shelves in front of him. The library in Seinaru was vast and filled to the brim with anything one could be searching for. Akihito only ever goes if it’s pertinent to the cause. 

The figure on the other side of the shelf pretended to be flipping through a large journal while focusing their real attention to what Akihito was able to slip in there. Their expression said everything that Akihito needed to know.

“It’s not enough is it?” The sigh he received back was his answer. The other twisted around slowly studying the books on the other side of their aisle before crouching low and coming back toward the side Akihito is on. 

“Photo evidence would be nice. Even an audio clip. Anything…. I believe in what you’ve been telling me, but the outside world won’t budge on this unless there is viable proof. You don’t understand the level of power this Father Chiyotanda holds especially with those with political standing and are in the religious realms. A few listings of employee work times and access codes won’t help right now.” 

“I added in a list of names of those that have been kidnapped-” Akihito stopped his sentence as the other signalled for him to be quiet. He glanced at the others' almost bored expression while they stood up from their crouching position.

“Yes, a list that could have been compiled from someone who lacks evidence and is able to search a missing persons site on the web. A- you know this as well as I do. We need undeniable proof. Something they can’t look away from and give excuses over.” 

Akihito nodded minutely. “I can get that. It will just be a week, or two-”

“I can be back in twenty-seven days. I can’t do any sooner.” 

Akihito's mouth went dry and his stomach felt sick. “Twenty-seven? It already took two weeks just to meet with you after..” He trailed off thinking about the poor craze filled eyes of the young Omega boy ripping away a mark that is supposed to be soul bonding. 

“I know this isn’t something we want, but other things have come up and I’m to deal with them. If something becomes pertinent… or you get yourself into a situation where you are a liability, you know where to find the other informant.” The soft murmuring contrasts to the serious demeanor he holds as he places the journal back on the shelf. Akihito shifts his eyes, signaling his  acknowledgement and lets the other man leave first. He waits around a while longer before heading to leave the building himself. As he makes his way down from the third floor to the second he sees someone he wasn’t expecting. They both lock eyes.

“Hello brother Chimp.” Akihito had his average everyday demeanor, while inside he was panicking. “I didn’t think someone like you ventured into places such as this.” Akihito stood fully. Assessing the situation he has found himself in now. He couldn’t decipher if the perturbed look on Chimp's face was a good or bad thing.

“Ohh, yeah. No um, just looking around.” Chimp shifted on his feet seeming to be uncomfortable with this sudden interaction and Akihito couldn’t pinpoint why. He looked the other man over and spotted various children's books being held close to the man's chest, as if trying to hide them. 

“Ah, I see.” Akihito said softly. He turned his body towards the other set of stairs that lead to the main level. “Well, I hope you find what you need. They do have a wide variety. Though, um, what you seem to be looking for is found on the first floor.” 

Chimp appeared scandalized while also miffed. Akihito only put his hands up in a placating gesture and smiled. “Well, I’m heading back to work now. You know how it is.” He turned away and tried to seem calm as he went out the front doors. Feeling Chimp’s gaze on him the entire way.

~~~~~

“Hmm, this one seems promising. Set this file aside with the others.” 

“Yes, Doctor.”

Shigemori read through more files, and looked through the abundance of photos they had on Alphas in their care and ones they may be getting soon. The work was tiring, and had his head aching, but he felt so close to his desired end goal. He can't stop now. After the issue with Hinata scraping away his bond with Masaru, Shigemori has been looking into alternatives. He still has no answers as to why Hinata reacted that way. The way the Omegas' whole demeanor changed is a puzzle he is really aiming to crack. He hasn’t been able to get Shoyou into that state again though.

He tossed another file into the bin. He would only choose the best for his adorable Art.

He skimmed through pictures when one caught his eye. 

_ “Giant..”  _ is the only thing he could bring to the front of his mind. 

White hair, strong build. Superior mind from what they have it seems. 

“Aone Kensei..” He murmured.

“He is a good one isn't he? Pretty good genes as well, though we aren't sure why the man doesn't have eyebrows.” Shigemori’s co scientist and second on this project said over his shoulder.

“How did you find him, Taru?” he glanced at her then back at the file.

“He’s actually on our list to be weary of. But I thought he was great for this. Isn't he?”

“He's being pinned by our intel? Getting him would only make things worse for us then.. Sadly I don't think he will work out now.” 

Taru pouted and sat on the desk Shigemori had his work on. 

“He was just my type too..” 

“You only want him here so that you can get at him yourself.” 

“I can't lie about that. Big buff and manly. Ahh take me now Mr. Officer.” 

“Get off of my desk you disgust me.” Shigemori went back to other files. Taru stood and leaned against the others' backs. 

“Mmm you know we haven't been alone much since that little Omega came here..” she ran a hand over a scent gland and Shigemori moaned quietly. 

“I know you feel all Alpha, but your other urges need satisfied. You've been waiting too long now. I worry..” 

“Shhh” the false Alpha kissed Taru and brought the shorter female onto his lap. 

“You know I don’t have all of those extra inconveniences anymore. Though I have been very busy. It isn't fully fair to you now is it? My dirty Omega.” 

Taru smiled as Shigemori kissed and bit at her neck. “I-I’ve been a bit lonely without your attention.. And jealous. You're always with that troublesome kid.. Ah!” Taru squealed as Shigemori felt her wet entrance through her bottoms. 

“You've been naughty haven't you?” Shigemori smirked and ground themselves against each other. 

“I couldn't hold back. I only thought of you while I did it.” Taru's voice wavered and she moaned out in pleasure.

“Hmmm. How did you do it? With your fingers?” Shigemori teased and questioned the Omega. Drawing Taru’s thin fingers into his mouth and pulling them out with a pop. “Maybe with some toys?” He ran a hand up her thigh and slowly crept it under her skirt. “Or maybe…” He pressed her down onto the desk and stayed between her spread thighs. “Maybe you went down below and played with the extra toys in our stock.”

Taru moaned hotly as Shigemori pressed two fingers inside of her. They felt cold, but were warming as he moved them in and out. Licking up her collar bone while sending her over. He didn’t mind playing, but he had more important things to work on than to attend to her neediness. He was sure to hit her where it felt best. She wasn’t quiet as she reached her end and hollered Shigemori's name. He watched her chest rise and fall heavily as she tried to regain her breath. 

“Alright, go clean yourself up. I have more things to do here.” Shigmeori washed his hands in the corner sink and went back to looking at paperwork as if they had just been discussing lab results. Taru shouldn't still hurt by this, but his demeanor always had a way of stinging her. She pulled herself together and fixed a smile to her face. 

“Alright Mr.Boss man. I’ll let you keep working, but you know where to get more later.” She waved her hand as she walked out. 

“Shigemori barely spared her a glance as he read over the same file. “Aone Kensei.” 


End file.
